Adicción
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un chico que creció bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor, ignorado y hecho a un lado. Reborn Arcobaleno es aquel a quien le pareció interesante. ¿Qué clase de relación podrá desarrollarse entre el mejor amigo de su hermano y el chico inútil al que ya no le importa nada? R27
1. Prólogo

_**Advertencias:**_ Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D00, y otras.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

 _"Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

Mensajes de texto. (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Prólogo

.

.

.

En su vida existían muchas cosas que no deberían de ser, que cualquier otra persona clasificaría como malas e irresponsables. Y hasta él mismo las clasificaba de esa misma forma. No necesitaba que alguien más le señalara lo que para él era evidente, lo que veía siempre y lo que era su rutina. Después de todo vivía en esa zona que la gente decía era irresponsabilidad de los padres, en esa zona que nadie se cansaba de repetir estaba mal.

Y realmente estaba mal.

Con dieciséis años Sawada Tsunayoshi se encargaba de criar a su hermano menor, porque a sus padres parecía no importarles el destino de Fuuta; aunque definitivamente no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, después de todo habían hecho lo mismo con él. Pero simplemente Tsuna no podía concebir el dejar a su hermano a su suerte, vagando por ahí haciendo sabrá Dios que. No. El no lo iba a permitir.

El iba ser el hermano mayor que le falto. Aunque sí que tenía uno, Sawada Giotto, el consentido de sus padres. Pero decir Giotto y nada, era exactamente lo mismo. El se había largado a Italia hacía siete años y ni siquiera conocía a Fuuta. Gran hermano ¿eh?

–Nuevamente reprobaste todos los exámenes, Tsunayoshi. –Hibari Kyoya lo detuvo antes de salir del recinto escolar. –Sabes que eso amerita que te muerda hasta la muerte ¿no? –

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y se giro para observar detenidamente al pelinegro.

–K-Kyoya, no hagas eso. –reclamo. –De seguro un día me matas de un infarto. –

Hibari le sonrío de forma torcida. –Dale, seguro. –

Tsuna hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza. –Sabes que no tiene caso que lo haga, de todas formas a mis padres no les importa si soy el mejor o el peor. –se encogió de hombros. –Así que da igual. –

Kyoya entrecerró los ojos notoriamente furioso. No había necesidad de que le dijera eso, él sabía perfectamente bien que esos herbívoros ni siquiera se preocupaban por el bienestar de Tsunayoshi, a pesar de que frecuentemente fingían hacerlo. Eran bastante hipócritas, irritantes, molestos. Si pudiera los mordería hasta la muerte, pero sabía que eso entristecería a su amigo. Sabía que de cierta forma Tsuna les apreciaba.

– ¿Y Fuuta? –pregunto tras suspirar, recargándose en la reja de la escuela. Tsuna le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

–Está muy bien. Ayer saco un cien en el examen que le pusieron. –lo miro.

–Parece que alguien si se esfuerza en esa casa. –Hibari lo miro. –Y creo saber porque lo hace. –

Tsuna ladeo la cabeza, un poco perdido en las palabras del otro. Aunque tampoco les tomaba tanta importancia, a veces a Hibari le daba por hablar en una especie de código que solo Takeshi y él entendían. Así que prefería no molestarse en tratar de interpretarlo.

–Ni siquiera voy a preguntar a que te refieres. –el castaño se reacomodo el peso de la mochila en el hombro, dejando sus manos caer a sus lados tras la acción. –Pero presiento, de alguna forma, que tiene que ver conmigo. –

Hibari le palmeo la cabeza. –No pienses demasiado, quizás te haga daño. –

Tsuna frunció el ceño. -¡Oye! De vez en cuando lo hago. –mascullo, cruzándose de brazos. Hibari alzo una ceja.

– ¿Ah sí? –sonrío. -¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ayudas a Fuuta a hacer la tarea? –

Tsuna se sonrojo al verse descubierto. ¡Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo! ¿Cómo es que Hibari lo había descubierto? Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Cómo…? –

–Nadie más ayudaría a Fuuta con la tarea. Porque ¿de verdad? ¿Tus padres? Ellos jamás lo harían si no es su "adorable Giotto" el que los necesita. –sus palabras tenían inyectado un cierto grado de veneno. –Y ese estúpido herbívoro rubio esta en Italia. Y aunque estuviera aquí, seguramente haría con él lo que hizo contigo. –

Tsuna bajo la cabeza. –Sí, supongo que tienes razón. –sonrío amargamente. –Me asusta pensar que Fuuta llegue a estar tan solo como yo lo estuve. –

–Ni siquiera digas eso, Tsuna. –Yamamoto Takeshi se les había acercado en algún momento, parándose a un lado de ambos. –Tu hermano jamás estará solo, el tiene algo que tu no tuviste. –le sonrío tranquilizadoramente. El castaño parpadeo confundido.

– ¿Qué? –

–Te tiene a ti. –lo señalo.

– ¿E-eh? –debía admitir que a veces no era muy inteligente con las respuestas, mucho menos cuando de alguna forma le hacían un piropo. Porque eso era ¿verdad?

–De todas formas deja de fingir que eres un Dame. –Hibari lo miro amenazadoramente. –Y comienza a poner atención en clase, Sawada Tsunayoshi. –

– ¡Hiii! –su típico chillido, con su típico brinquito. Takeshi se río. -¡Y-yo no estoy fingiendo nada! –

–Aja, y yo no me he dado cuenta que a veces Yamamoto Takeshi te pide ayuda. –

–E-eso no es… –

–Ya basta, de todas formas te lo digo; esfuérzate por tu hermano, no por tus padres. –le lanzo una mirada seria. –Ya es tiempo de que dejes de torturarte por eso ¿me oyes? Ya déjalo. Sé que te matas estudiando solo para ti, no soy idiota, te conozco. Te he visto y el herbívoro de cabellos plateados también te ha visto. No intentes negarlo. –

Tsuna miro para otro lado. Siempre pensó que estaba solo cuando iba a la biblioteca para estudiar sobre la literatura, la historia y la bilogía. Aunque debía admitir que las matemáticas, la física y la química no se le daban para nada bien. Y por ello evitaba esforzarse en nada. A pesar de que en otras cosas pudiera ser relativamente bueno.

Pero sabía de antemano que a sus padres no les importaría si no se trataba de Giotto. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Hibari tenía razón, él nunca había dejado de pensar en eso, en ningún momento. Todas sus acciones estaban regidas por eso. Era lamentable por donde lo viera.

Seguía siendo el mismo que moría por un halago de Nana y de Iemitsu. El mismo que evitaba a toda costa hacer algo bien porque sabía que no se lo reconocerían. Y en cierto modo así estaba bien. No se sentía tan lastimado. Ya no le dolía tanto.

–…así está bien, créeme. –dio un suspiro. –A veces es mejor hacerte el desentendido. –

Tsuna se encogió de hombros y observo la hora en el reloj de su celular, notando que ya se le estaba haciendo completamente tarde para recoger a Fuuta. Tras guardar el aparato en su bolsillo, Tsuna miro a sus dos amigos.

–Me voy, debo ir a recoger a Fuuta a la escuela. –sonrío. -¿Vienes Takeshi? –

El beisbolista asintió en silencio. Debía haber alguna forma de convencer a Tsuna de dejar esos pensamientos atrás, debía existir una buena manera de lograrlo. El sabía que su amigo era inteligente, bueno y quizás demasiado noble para su propia seguridad; por lo que le daba rabia no poder hacer algo. Y sabía que a su hermano Asari le sucedía lo mismo. Igual que a su padre. Era frustrante.

–Adiós, Kyoya. –ambos se despidieron con un movimiento de mano y se alejaron por la calle. Afortunadamente la escuela de Fuuta no estaba muy lejos, estaba a tan solo diez minutos de la preparatoria y podía irse caminando tranquilamente.

Yamamoto miro de reojo al castaño y negó con la cabeza. Odiaba ver ese brillo de derrota en sus ojos, esa decepción y ese dolor por no ser capaz de ser tan bueno como Giotto. A pesar de que Asari solía decir que Tsuna era mejor que el rubio en muchos aspectos.

Takeshi solo esperaba que Tsuna recapacitara y se diera cuenta. Debía haber alguien capaz de hacerlo cambiar. Solo era cuestión de esperar ¿verdad?

.

.

.

– _¿Iras a Japón?_ –Reborn Arcobaleno bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y fijo su oscura mirada en su amigo, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. - _¿Porqué, exactamente?_ –

Sawada Giotto sonrío ampliamente, antes de dejarse caer frente al pelinegro de graciosas patillas rizadas. Sus azulados ojos brillando con emoción infantil y su alborotado cabello rubio moviéndose graciosamente. Reborn lo taladro con la mirada. Giotto se sintió aun más emocionado.

– _¡Quiero conocer a Fuuta!_ –dijo sonriendo. – _Y…y también existe alguien a quien quiero ver._ –Giotto desvió la mirada y la poso en G, quien simplemente lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

– _Te gusta hacer las cosas con bastante tiempo de retraso ¿eh?_ –se burlo Daemon, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada. Giotto lo fulmino con la mirada.

– _¡El estaba bien cuando me fui!_ –se defendió con el ceño fruncido. Daemon lo miro con desdén.

– _¿Bien? ¿Cómo?_ –Se unió G. – _Tú sabes que él jamás estuvo bien, Giotto. Lo abandonaste, te dio miedo saber lo que él estaría pensando de ti. Te dio pavor saber lo que estaba sintiendo…acéptalo de una vez._ –

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, ante la mirada confundida de Reborn. Sea lo que sea de lo que estuvieran hablando, a Reborn le daba la impresión de que era un tema sumamente delicado para Giotto. No era difícil notarlo, su mirada triste se lo decía claramente.

– _Nufufufu~ peor para ti Giotto, Tsu-chan siempre ha sido más fuerte que tú. No te imagino a ti soportando lo que él soporto. Sin duda tú hubieras cedido a la insoportable presión del abandono._ –

Giotto entrecerró los ojos y lo miro mortalmente. Seguramente Daemon había amanecido con muchísimas ganas de fastidiar a alguien y precisamente ese alguien debía ser él. No estaba para ser hostigado, mucho menos con un tema tan delicado como lo era el de Tsunayoshi. Frunció el ceño.

– _De formas ¿en serio lo quieres?_ –Interrogo un molesto G. – _Jamás preguntas por él cuando llamas a tu madre._ –

¿Cómo responder a eso? Era cierto que nunca preguntaba por su hermano, pero es que le daba miedo averiguar algo que no quería saber. O quizás le daba miedo sentirse culpable ¿Quién sabe?

– _Ya basta. –_ gruño Reborn irritado. - _¿Cuándo demonios te irás?_ –

Giotto parpadeo y se giro para encararlo. – _Si bueno, esa era la sorpresa. Iremos todos._ –

Reborn lo miro seriamente ¿Cuándo había dicho él que quisiera visitar Japón? Que supiera…no, nunca se lo había dicho. Pero luego recordó que estaba refiriéndose al idiota de Sawada Giotto y que seguramente tomo la decisión por sí mismo. Como siempre. Y para variar. Definitivamente ya no se sorprendía tanto como al principio. Debía admitir que se había acostumbrado a su innata estupidez e inutilidad. Sobre todo torpeza. Sí, Giotto podía ser bastante torpe cuando se lo proponía.

Quizás demasiado.

– _¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo quiero acompañarte?_ –pregunto alzando una ceja. Giotto sonrío maliciosamente.

– _Vamos, seguro que encuentras algo que te guste por allá._ –lo miro suplicante. Reborn frunció el ceño. Ambos se miraron y finalmente el pelinegro accedió con un 'ya que', aunque tenía sus condiciones.

Giotto pareció realmente feliz con eso.

.

.

.

Yamamoto Asari observo con una sonrisa al pequeño castaño, quien miraba atento lo que Tsuyoshi hacía para preparar el sushi.

– ¡Tsuna-nii! –Fuuta bajo del banquillo y se acerco a la mesa que ocupaban Tsuna y Takeshi. El aludido lo miro curioso. –Mañana tengo que llegar temprano a clases. –

– ¿Y eso? –pregunto el mayor de los hermanos, haciéndole un espacio al pequeño para que se sentara.

– ¡Tsuna-nii, ayer te lo dije! –hizo un puchero. Takeshi se río, recordando que el día anterior el menor le había comentado a Tsuna que tendría un examen.

– ¿Ah sí? –miro nervioso a Takeshi.

–Un examen. –le recordó con suavidad. –Ayer cuando veníamos te lo dijo. –

–Oh. –mascullo. –Creo que estaba demasiado ensimismado pensando en lo que me dijo Kyoya. Lo siento, Fuuta. –le sonrío culpable. –Entonces mañana te dejo más temprano. –

Fuuta asintió, emocionado.

.

.

.

–Espero que sepas como llegar hasta tu casa, Giotto. –Daemon lo miraba desde la puerta del aeropuerto de la ciudad, con su maleta en mano y una mirada asesina. –Porque si llegaste sin saberlo…te matare. –afortunadamente no había olvidado cómo hablar japonés. Giotto se estremeció.

– ¡Desde luego que lo sé! –refunfuño. –Me asegure de saberlo. –susurro.

G suspiro algo fastidiado y tomo su propia maleta, dirigiéndose a la calle sin decirles nada. Giotto lo miro confundido.

– ¿A dónde vas, G? –pregunto el rubio. El pelirrojo se detuvo y los miro.

–A la preparatoria de Namimori, seguro ahí encuentro a mi hermano. –respondió irritado. –Porque no se ustedes, pero a mí no me apetece andar perdido por ahí. –

El rubio hizo un mohín. – ¡Yo si se cómo llegar hasta mi casa! –

–Pues vete, yo me voy a quedar con mi hermano. –se encogió de hombros. – ¿Vienes Daemon? Escuche de Hayato que Mukuro y Nagi estudian con él y Tsunayoshi. –

Giotto lo miro de inmediato. – ¿Tsuna? –

El mayor de los Gokudera asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, pero es mejor que no te vea a ti. –lo miro seriamente. –Y sabes muy bien porque lo digo. –

El rubio bajo la cabeza, triste, deprimido. Sí, conocía bien las razones de G para decirle eso. Y no las podía discutir.

– ¿Daemon? –lo miro nuevamente.

–Sí, dalo por hecho. –sonrío. –Me voy a buscar a mis hermanos, _ciao._ –

Reborn se quedo parado sin decir nada, solo observando a su amigo y a los otros dos que se alejaban caminando por la acera sin mirar atrás. El pelinegro encaro a Giotto.

–Llevo varios días preguntándomelo pero… ¿Quién es Tsunayoshi? –

El otro sonrío tristemente y lo miro. –Espera un poco más ¿sí? –

Reborn lo miro un momento y asintió tras un par de segundos. Presentía que Giotto realmente no quería hablar del tema y él estaba completamente de acuerdo en dejarlo ser. En algún momento se enteraría, aunque algo le decía que todo radicaba en su familia.

.

.

.

Continuara~….

.

.

.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado.

Había estado pensando en este fic desde hacía mucho tiempo y finalmente me he dado el tiempo de escribirlo.

Tsuna será algo similar al original, solo que con algunos cambios.

En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén muy bien (:

 _Ciao, ciao_ :D


	2. Capítulo 1: Inesperado

_**Advertencias:**_ Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D00, y otras.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes.

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

Mensajes de texto. (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 1

Inesperado

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo llego con el seco sonido del timbre, sonido que hizo a Tsuna y Takeshi despertar de sus profundos sueños y mirar aturdidos a todos lados en busca del origen. No fue hasta que Gokudera y Nagi se acercaron a ellos que ambos fueron conscientes de la hora que era.

–De nuevo durmiendo. –sonrío Nagi divertida. –Aquí traigo tu almuerzo, Tsuna. –

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrío. Nagi Spade era la hermana menor de Mukuro y era quien frecuentemente le hacía el almuerzo, pues era más que consciente de la situación de su amigo. A pesar de todo, Tsuna siempre buscaba la manera de recompensar esas atenciones y solía cocinar para ellos los domingos. Porque Tsuna era un buen cocinero.

–Gracias Nagi. –tomo la caja que la chica le ofrecía.

–Mukuro ya debe estarnos esperando en la azotea junto con el cabeza de césped. –hablo Hayato con su propio almuerzo en mano. –Es mejor apurarnos si no queremos que el amante de la disciplina llegue y los mate. –

Tsuna suspiro cansino. –Sí. No quiero tener que almorzar en medio de una guerra…de nuevo. –

Yamamoto soltó su típica risita y se levanto junto a Tsuna, los cuatro salieron del aula y caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos. Sus charlas siempre eran amenas y divertidas, aunque ahora mismo faltaba Enma. Seguramente estaba enfermo. O simplemente no le dieron ganas de asistir ¿Quién sabe?

– ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Tsuna? –interrogo Yamamoto curioso, pasando su brazo por lo hombros de su amigo. El castaño lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

–No sé. Quizás lleve a Fuuta al zoológico o lo lleve a tomar un helado. –

– ¿Y si vamos todos juntos? –propuso Nagi, sonrojándose al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta. –L-lo que quiero decir es que…yo…–

– ¡Es una idea genial! –sonrío Tsuna. –A Fuuta le encantara que vayan también. –

Gokudera sonrío un poco y miro a su novio. Takeshi le regreso la mirada. Por lo menos estaban evitando que Tsuna continuara pensando en el idiota de su hermano mayor, además le tenían una sorpresa. Una genial sorpresa.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo…aneki te envió un regalo, Tsuna. –Hayato lo miro pensativo. –Y también a Nagi. –

– ¿Ah sí? –el castaño lo miro sorprendido. – ¿Y ahora en donde esta? –

–Creo que esta en China, dijo algo del amor o algo así. –se encogió de hombros. –Ya sabes, está algo loca. –

Tsuna soltó una risita. –No le digas loca a Bianchi, se podría…ya sabes, enojar. –

Gokudera sintió un escalofrío ante la perspectiva de su hermana mayor furiosa y pronto negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que Gokudera Bianchi era algo agresiva cuando se enojaba y realmente él no quería ser la causa de su enojo. Mucho menos cuando a ella le daba por cocinar cuando se molestaba, y las palabras "Bianchi" y "cocina" jamás deberían ir juntas en la misma oración.

– ¿Y cuándo va a venir Bianchi-san? –interrogo Nagi con alegría, para nadie era un secreto que Bianchi quería mucho a Nagi y viceversa. Hayato la miro pensativo.

–Mm, creo que dijo que en poco tiempo. No especifico. –

–Jeh, seguramente mañana ya estará aquí. –se rio Tsuna. –Poco tiempo para ella es…poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo. –

Gokudera suspiro y asintió. Su hermana era una persona muy madura y todo, pero la mayoría del tiempo Bianchi solía hablar de modo literal, muy literal. Si decía poco tiempo, es porque al día siguiente ya estaría ahí. Era algo rara. Agradable y buena, pero al fin algo rara.

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras de la azotea y Tsuna detuvo su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, escuchando del otro lado lo que parecía ser una guerra campal. Los cuatro se miraron y Nagi fue la que decidió asentir afirmativamente. Lentamente Tsuna abrió y todos contuvieron la respiración.

–Te voy a morder hasta la muerte. –

–Oya, oya, atrápame si puedes. –

– ¡Esto es extremo! –

Y fue Hayato el que decidió cerrarla. Todos negaron con la cabeza y se decidieron a comer ahí mismo, a la espera de que el ruido cesara. Ellos no intervendrían en eso. Ni en un millón de años, la última vez todos habían sido mordidos hasta la muerte, incluido Tsuna. Aunque Hibari dijese que había sido un accidente, Tsuna no estaba muy seguro de querer arriesgarse de nuevo…no gracias.

–Entonces… ¿irán? –pregunto el castaño en medio de la comida. –Con Fuuta y conmigo. –aclaro.

–Yo si voy. –sonrío Nagi. – ¿Y ustedes? –

–Si Tsuna quiere. –Hayato sonrío. – ¿Tu? –miro al pelinegro, quien asintió sin poder abrir la boca, dado que la tenía llena de comida. Casi como una ardilla.

–Kufufufu ¿A dónde irán con mi querida Nagi? –la puerta se abrió y vieron a Mukuro parado con varios raspones, quitándose la tierra que se adhirió a su ropa durante el combate.

–Iremos a pasear junto con Fuuta-kun, Mukuro nii-sama. –respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa. – ¿Quieres ir? –

–Oya, eso suena divertido. –

Hibari apareció detrás de él, quizás no tan mal como Mukuro, pero aun así tenía un raspón en la mejilla izquierda. Los cuatro sentados en la escalera alzaron una ceja, pero se limitaron a cerrar todas sus cajas de almuerzo y a levantarse para dejar pasar al prefecto. Ingresaron a la azotea y suspiraron al ver a Ryohei inconsciente en el piso. Otra vez.

–Alguien debería decirle que no es apto para estar a mitad de una pelea de Mukuro y Kyoya. –comento Sawada sonriendo nerviosamente.

–Kufufufu, nos haces sonar como si fuésemos bestias, Tsunayoshi-kun. –

–Lo son. –señalo Takeshi.

–No es como que tu novio sea muy normalito ¿ves? –

– ¡Atrévete a repetir eso! –espeto Hayato furioso. Tsuna suspiro.

–Ya los dos. Quiero terminar de almorzar tranquilamente. –resoplo el chico. –Y Mukuro, a la próxima hagan el favor de pelear en el jardín. –

Takeshi y Nagi secundaron la petición con un asentimiento de cabeza. Siempre tenían que esperarse a que esos dos terminaran sus peleas para poder ingresar a poder terminar de comer, ya era hora de algo de paz ¿no?

–Kufufufu~ no prometo nada. –

Tras el pequeño incidente, y de que Ryohei reaccionara, finalizaron su almuerzo. Cinco minutos después toco el timbre de regreso a clases y los chicos se marcharon a sus respectivos grupos. Al ingresar, Tsuna y Takeshi volvieron a su tarea de dormir, ignorando a todo y a todos. Las clases transcurrieron con la mayor normalidad, entre los profesores regañando a los dos chicos por estar durmiendo, entre las burlas de los alumnos a Tsuna y de este ignorándolos. La hora de la salida llego como un timbre de gloria para todos.

–Que buen sueñito. –bostezo Yamamoto estirándose. Tsuna sonrío.

–Duermes más que yo. –

–Oh, es que soy más alto pequeñín. –comento divertido, desordenando en broma los cabellos castaños.

Tsuna hizo una mueca de disgusto fingida, riendo divertido segundos después. Al salir de su aula vieron a Mukuro con Nagi, a Ryohei con Kyoko y a Hayato esperándolos con los brazos cruzados. Los dos sonrieron.

–Vamos, a Kyoya no le gusta que lo hagan esperar. –les apresuro Tsunayoshi. –Pero antes. –miro a Mukuro. –Nada de peleas. –

El peli índigo alzo sus manos en señal de paz, pero la extraña risita y la sonrisa burlona no ayudaron a convencerlo, al contrario, solo provocaron que el castaño supiese que Mukuro no le haría caso, para variar.

– ¡No peleen al extremo! –exclamo el peliblanco.

– ¡No grites, cabeza de césped! –gruño Gokudera.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste, cabeza de pulpo extrema? –

Takeshi tomo la mano del peli plata y camino arrastrándolo consigo, evitando que siguiera con la discusión. Ryohei fue tranquilizado por su hermana y Nagi y Mukuro decidieron seguir al beisbolista. Tsuna suspiro y los siguió, siendo prontamente arrastrado por el brazo de Mukuro que se anclo alrededor de sus hombros. Y él simplemente dejo al mayor hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo no le incomodaba, estaba más que bien acostumbrado a ello.

Las conversaciones iniciaron entre ellos, terminando bromeando sobre la torpeza del castaño. Pese a todo Tsunayoshi no pareció realmente molesto por ello, él sabía que sus amigos no lo decían en serio. Su intuición se lo decía. Simplemente se limito a reírse de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando Ryohei termino siendo incluido. Al salir del edificio buscaron a Hibari, o en su defecto a Kusakabe, con la mirada; pero lo único que vieron fue a varios estudiantes reunidos observando algo a la lejanía.

– ¿Paso algo? –pregunto Kyoko a una chica un tanto más alta que ella, su mejor amiga.

–Ah, eres tu Kyoko. –sonrío Kurokawa.

– ¡Hahi! –Miura Haru se asomo por encima del hombro de Hana. – ¡Hola Tsuna-san, Takeshi-desu! –saludo alegre. –Y el novio inútil. –miro despectiva a Gokudera.

– ¡Tú…! –

–Sí. –interrumpió Hana lo que seguramente sería una larga discusión. –Dos chicos entraron sin permiso a la institución y pues ya imaginaran la que armo nuestro querido prefecto. –se cruzo de brazos. –Sawada, deberías decirle que la violencia no lo arregla todo. –

Tsuna sonrío nerviosamente. –Bueno, Kurokawa-san, ya deberías de saber que no hay quien pueda razonar con él. –

–Todos son unos monos. –mascullo la chica.

– ¿Y sabes quienes eran? –pregunto la peli naranja. –Si estaban aquí es porque tal vez tienen amigos en la preparatoria. –

–No lo creo, se veían mayores. Quizás de unos veinte años. –Hana se encogió de hombros. –Aunque ahora que lo dices…uno de ellos se parecía al mono plateado. –señalo a Hayato. –Y él otro a Nagi y a su mono hermano. –

Ambos mencionados la fulminaron con la mirada. -¡Repite eso! –gritaron los dos molestos. Hana los ignoro.

–Sawada, no entiendo cómo es que te juntas con ellos. –señalo a Haru, Kyoko y a sí misma. –Deberías juntarte con nosotras, seguro encuentras mejores cosas de las cuales hablar que con estos simios. –sonrío.

– ¡Hey, no le digas eso a Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsuna! –espetaron Mukuro y Gokudera rabiosos. Hana amplio su sonrisa maliciosa y tomo al castaño, que aun era abrazado por el peli índigo, del brazo; para luego jalarlo hacía ella. La chica enredo su brazo en el de Tsuna y sonrío al notar que Haru hacía exactamente lo mismo, dejándolo a él en medio.

– ¡Nos lo quedamos-desu! –Haru se encaramo aun más al brazo del castaño. – ¡Intenta recuperarlo, novio idiota! –

– ¡Ahora si te reviento, estúpida mujer! –mostro sus dinamitas, sobresaltando a todos los que se encontraban a sus alrededores.

–Jaja, tú con tu extraña afición a los fuegos artificiales. –rio Yamamoto quitándoselos, para el alivio general de los presentes. Hayato lo miro mortalmente.

–E-esos no son fuegos artificiales, Takeshi. –murmuro Sawada.

– ¿Ah, no? –estaba sorprendido.

-No. –

–Herbívoros, Tsunayoshi. –Hibari Kyoya apareció ante ellos con el ceño profundamente fruncido, observando la peculiar escena en la que Hana y Haru se abrazaban al castaño. Aunque prefirió omitir dicho hecho. –Gokudera Hayato, Mukuro Spade, los voy a morder hasta la muerte. –

– ¡¿Y ahora porqué?! –interrogo el peli plateado consternado. – ¡Si no hice nada…aún! –

–Oya, ¿se puede saber la razón? –

–Es culpa de ustedes que esos dos herbívoros hayan entrado a la escuela. –señalo los dos cuerpos tirados en el piso un tanto más lejos de ellos; Tsuna y las chicas se inclinaron un poco para poder verlos y alzaron una ceja. Hayato y Mukuro se miraron confundidos.

– ¿Y quiénes son? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sin molestarse en comenzar una discusión de porque el uno estaba copiando al otro. Ahora lo que querían saber era ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

– ¡Oh, son los extremos hermanos de Mukuro y cabeza de pulpo! –reconoció Ryohei. –Jeje, cabeza de pulpo rosa. –

– ¡¿A quién demonios le dices cabeza de pulpo rosa, imbécil?! –interrogo el hombre levantándose de un salto, aparentemente ignorante de que estaba todo golpeado. Ryohei parpadeo.

– ¿En qué momento fuiste para allá, Onii-chan? –pregunto Kyoko por lo bajo, sorprendida.

Hayato se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en pleno patio, golpeado, hasta hacia unos segundos inconsciente, y además de todo molesto. Hacía largo rato que no lo veía, alrededor de cuatro años; y lo vuelve a ver en un estado tan…tan deplorable. No pudo evitar reírse.

–Entonces debo suponer que ese bulto de ahí es Daemon ¿verdad? –suspiro Mukuro. Ryohei lo miro más de cerca y luego asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

– ¿Y qué hacen aquí, G-san? –pregunto lentamente Tsuna, sintiendo el estomago revuelto. Algo en toda esa bizarra situación le decía que realmente no quería saberlo. El pelirrojo lo miro y sonrío cariñosamente. Ni siquiera le importo dejar a Daemon tirado a su suerte, G se encamino hacia ellos y paso de Hibari, quien sintió el impulso de morderlo hasta la muerte otra vez.

–Eres Tsuna ¿verdad? –pregunto casi con emoción. El castaño asintió dubitativo.

–S-sí…largo tiempo sin verlo, G-san. –saludo tímido, soltándose del agarre de las chicas, que lo habían sentido temblar ligeramente. Hana miro un momento a Kyoko, y esta negó con la cabeza. –No es como que me agrade pensarlo pero…usted y… –

G palmeo su cabeza con suavidad, ante la atenta mirada de Hayato, Hibari, Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro y Nagi; todos vigilando los movimientos del hombre. Tsuna no se movió y G sabía perfectamente a que se debía su inmovilidad.

–Sí Tsuna, Giotto está en la ciudad también. –le dijo con toda la suavidad que pudo, pero ni eso evito que el castaño retrocediera un paso, algo tembloroso.

Lo último que quería era ver a Giotto, ese chico que supuestamente era su hermano mayor, no podía detestarle más. Tsuna no quería a Giotto y eso era algo que G sabía. Porque G estaba consciente de lo malo que había sido su amigo como hermano mayor; sabía cuánto había sufrido Tsuna también.

– ¿Y…y está en casa? –Pregunto cómo pudo, fijando sus ojos suplicantes en G. – ¿Ha visto a Fuuta? –

–Kusakabe fue a recoger a Fuuta y se lo dejo al carnívoro. –interrumpió Kyoya. –No iba a dejar que ese herbívoro lo viese sin supervisión. –

Tsuna pareció respirar un poco más aliviado. –Así que está con Alaude-nii. –sonrío un poco. –Gracias Kyoya. –

El pelinegro solamente hizo un ademan con la cabeza, como un asentimiento.

–Gracias por decírmelo. –suspiro. –Eso solo quiere decir que hoy no iré a casa. –miro el suelo.

–Ya sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo, Tsuna. Mi hermano estará encantado de tenerte en casa ¡Y ni que decir del viejo! –Takeshi se acerco a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro. –No decaigas. –

El asintió con la cabeza ¿Y ahora qué demonios haría con Giotto en casa?

.

.

.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –la suave vocecita de Sawada Fuuta llamo la atención de Hibari Alaude y Yamamoto Asari. El pequeño los miraba con sus intensos ojos mieles y esperaba expectante una respuesta convincente.

Y es que no todos los días Kusakabe Tetsuya lo iba a recoger a las puertas de la escuela. No. Tsunayoshi siempre estaba puntual esperándole, con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos. Por eso mismo ellos no podían esperar que no notara que algo iba mal si Tsuna no lo había ido a recoger. Más aún si lo habían llevado al encuentro de Alaude y Asari. Sobre todo de Alaude. Algo raro sucedía.

–Tsunayoshi está atendiendo algunos asuntos. –respondió el rubio cenizo. –Por eso Kyoya le pidió a Kusakabe que te dejara aquí. –

Fuuta entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Algo malo? –

–Eso depende. –Asari río nervioso. –Espera a que Tsuna venga ¿sí? –

Fuuta los miro dubitativo y finalmente asintió. No es como que les fuese a sacar la verdad a los dos hombres, era casi imposible hacer que Alaude le dijese algo y por lo menos ahora sabía que Tsuna le hablaría sobre eso más tarde. Aunque bueno, más valía asegurarse ¿no?

–Pobre Tsuna. –susurro Tsuyoshi, quien en aquel momento salía de la cocina. –Takeshi acaba de llamar para decirme que Tsuna se quedara aquí un tiempo. –

Asari frunció el ceño con preocupación. –Entonces es seguro que Giotto regreso ¿verdad? –miro a Alaude. –Porque sí Kyoya vi Daemon, y Tsuna no quiere regresar a casa, solo puede significar eso ¿no? –

–Me temo que sí. –suspiro Tsuyoshi. –Tsuna también se disculpo mucho por teléfono, pero dijo que no quería regresar a su casa…y no lo voy a dejar solo. –

–Si no nos llamamos Nana o Iemitsu. –mascullo Alaude.

–O Giotto. –sonrío el pelinegro. –No podemos negar que él también es un terrible hermano. –

Alaude prefirió ignorar aquello. Él sabía bien lo imbécil que había sido Giotto al preferir huir a Italia que enfrentarse a su hermano. Que ahora regresase le parecía estúpido, lo que seguramente quería hacer debió haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora ya era tarde. Tsuna _ya no_ era su hermano. Tsuna se había convertido en el hermano de ellos, no de Giotto.

Pero debía enfrentar las consecuencias en persona, no a larga distancia.

.

.

.

Sawada Nana contemplo sonriente a su hijo. Hacía un rato que habían comido y ahora se dedicaban a resolver el problema de los dormitorios. Reborn se negaba rotundamente a dormir con él y mucho menos a dormir en el cuarto de un niño de seis años. Según él eso no sería ético ni normal. Ve tú a saber por qué.

–Dormiré en la sala. –sentencio tranquilamente. –Y no, me niego a dormir contigo…hablas en sueños. –una sonrisa burlona se estiro en sus labios.

Giotto suspiro derrotado. – ¿Y el cuarto de huéspedes? –miro a Nana. –Antes teníamos uno. –

Nana soltó una risita. –Y antes solo eran dos, no tres. –lo miro con ternura. –Ahora es el cuarto de Fuuta. –

–Oh. –

El sonido del timbre los hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Nana se levanto para abrir, dejando solos en la sala a Giotto y Reborn. Desde donde se encontraban lograron escuchar la voz de G y otra un tanto más joven; segundos después Nana reapareció en la sala con una mueca un tanto disgustada.

–Ya conoces el camino a sus habitaciones, Hayato-kun. –musito Nana con notable descontento. –Y aquí está Giotto, G-kun. –

Detrás de ella paso un chico de cabellos platas y a un lado de Nana apareció el pelirrojo. El rostro de G estaba serio.

– _Pensé que te habías ido con tu hermano, G._ –hablo Reborn en italiano.

–Y lo hice. –señalo las escaleras. –Es el chico con el que vine. Daemon y sus hermanos hace un rato se separaron de nosotros, llevaron a Tsuna con Asari. –explico lentamente. Giotto se levanto de un salto.

– ¡¿Lo viste?! –pregunto sobresaltado. – ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te lo permitió? –

-Tsuna no tiene nada en contra de mi hermano, Sawada Giotto. –replico una segunda voz. –Al contrario. –

Gokudera Hayato apareció en la sala, cargando algo parecido a una maleta de un tamaño mediano. Giotto lo reconoció en seguida por el tono de su cabello, pero sabía que no debía tomarse ninguna clase de confianza con él. La mirada que le dirigía se lo dejaba bien en claro, aunque debía admitir que jamás imagino que luego de tanto tiempo él y su hermano siguiesen siendo amigos. ¿O no lo eran?

–Dame eso. –Suspiro G. -¿Seguro que metiste todo lo que Tsuna te pidió? –pregunto observando la maleta. Hayato asintió.

–Sí, todo lo necesario para que pueda estar fuera unos días. –

–Bien, solo falta llevárselo. –G miro al rubio. –Ni se te ocurra buscarlo, de solo saber que estabas en la ciudad se puso muy mal…además, Kyoya casi nos mata por hacerlo ponerse así. –

–Y espera a que Alaude-san lo sepa. –murmuro el peli plata. El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

– ¿Cuándo va a regresar? –Nana interrumpió, recargada en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados. Hayato la miro con resentimiento. –En algún momento tiene que hacerlo. –

–Tsuyoshi-san dijo que no le molestaba, al contrario, estaba muy contento de tenerlo ahí. –respondió lo más educadamente que pudo. Nana entrecerró los ojos. –Y Fuuta regresara cuando quiera. –

–El debe estar aquí para conocer a Gio-chan. –hablo con tono forzado. –Tiene que. –

–Si me permite decirlo…Fuuta no quiere verlo. –frunció el ceño. –Y adivine porque. –sin decir más, Gokudera salió de la casa a paso rápido y Nana chasqueo la lengua subiendo momentos después las escaleras.

–Dime donde puedo encontrarlo. –exigió Giotto. – ¡Debo verlo! –

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se acerco a la salida de la sala, a sabiendas de que tanto Reborn como Giotto lo seguían. Camino por el pasillo y encontró la puerta principal abierta, en donde afuera lo esperaba Hayato. G se detuvo un momento y observo al rubio.

–Tsuna dijo que convencería a Fuuta de venir a verte. –comenzó lentamente. –Y Kyoya me dijo que te advirtiera que si te veía cerca de Tsuna, te mordería hasta la muerte. –

Tras decir aquello y de mirar a su amigo con pena, G salió del hogar de los Sawada. Dentro solo quedaron el pelinegro y el rubio, de nueva cuenta, solos.

– ¿Ahora si me dirás quien es Tsuna? –interrogo el pelinegro, recargado en la pared y mirando al frente, a la espera de que el otro hablase. Aunque debía admitir que se había dado una idea de quién podía ser esa persona.

Giotto aspiro tanto aire como pudo y lentamente dijo: -Es mi hermano menor…y me odia. –

Y Reborn solo atino a suspirar pesadamente. Solo un grandísimo idiota como él podía lograr que su hermano lo odiase. Solamente él.

.

.

.

Continuara~….

.

.

.

¡Hoolaaa gente!

Jeje por fin actualizo esta historia, realmente no creí que tardaría tanto en hacerlo pero bueno (: Lo importante es que por fin está el capítulo listo y ya estoy comenzando con el siguiente. Espero no tardar tanto en subirlo como en esta ocasión.

Pero bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y no comentan, y a las que comentan también:

 **Azurame Neve:** _I'm so happy that you liked the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_

 **Grapecandy:** _Jaja no creas, Tsuna tiene unos muy malos recuerdos sobre Giotto, esos recuerdos son la principal razón de todos para odiarlo. Ya te enteraras de lo que ocurrió más adelante ¡Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!_

 **Camila:** _¡Me alegra muchísimo que te guste! Y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ya me distraigo con una cosa o con otra y al final se me terminan olvidando las cosas. Jeje, espero te haya gustado el cap (:_

 **Demonik:** _Jeje, no creo que le vaya muy bien a Giotto cuando se encuentre con Tsuna, pero eso se verá más adelante (:_

 **guest:** _Jojo, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano Iemitsu y Nana tendrán lo que se merecen y Giotto se las verá muy duras, sobre todo con los amigos de Tsu-chan._

 **Hime-chan Natsumi:** _Jaja ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo! (:_

 **CatunaCaty:** _Jaja, la verdad es que no, Reborn se irá enamorando gradualmente de Tsuna. Antes de darse cuenta pasaran muchas cosas, y se le complicara mucho más por las personas que rodean a Tsu-chan._

 **Rinaco-Sawada:** _¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Aún así espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy (:_

 **Victoria:** _¡Yay, me alegro que te gustara! Y, de nuevo, me disculpo por la tardanza, es que me ocupo y distraigo y al final ya no hago nada jeje._

 **Luisalawliet:** _Espero de haya gustado el capi de hoy, ¡Un saludo!_

 **19'Mika-chan'91:** _Me alegro mucho, pensé mucho en esta historia y no estaba muy segura de escribirla, pero finalmente me alegra que les guste (: Un gran saludo para ti también._

Y bueno, creo que esto es todo por el momento.

Espero estén todos muy bien, nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao_ :)


	3. Capítulo 2: Dolor

_**Advertencias:**_ Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D00, y otras.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes.

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

Mensajes de texto. (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 2

Dolor

.

.

.

Reborn Arcobaleno era por naturaleza una persona que siempre tenía algo para decir, por lo que al verse por primera vez en una situación tan complicada, solo atino a clavar sus ojos ónix en el rostro del rubio.

– _¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Giotto?_ –pregunto con voz suave y seria, a sabiendas de que, en realidad, había sido él quien lastimo a ese chico. Una conclusión que saco por simple lógica. Si las cosas fuesen de otro modo no estaría viendo a Giotto con esa expresión derrotada.

– _Yo…yo solo…_ –el oji azul respiro profundo. No estaba tan seguro de poder decirlo en voz alta, de admitir como su culpa lo que había hecho. Nunca lo había dicho, y que fuera por primera vez el tener que decirlo le quemaba la garganta. Inspiro de nuevo.

– _¿Qué es tan grave como para que G se ponga en tu contra?_ –

– _Yo le he hecho mucho daño. Antes y ahora. No puedo solo echarle la culpa a ellos, a Daemon y a G, por lo que está sucediendo. Tampoco es como que se pongan en mi contra, yo siempre he sabido lo que ellos pensaban sobre Tsuna y sobre mí._ –

– _¿Qué?_ –

El rubio se despego de la pared y camino hasta los sillones de la sala. Reborn lo siguió con la mirada antes de acompañarlo a sentarse en el sofá doble. Giotto miro un punto en el vacío, mientras el pelinegro esperaba paciente a que su amigo comenzará a hablar.

– _Supongo que te imaginarás que mi relación con Tsuna está muy quebrada en la actualidad ¿verdad?_ –inquirió. El otro asintió sin emitir palabra. Giotto esbozo una sonrisa triste. – _Pues bien, te sacaré de tu error. Entre mi hermano y yo nunca existió una relación, punto. Desde el día en que nació yo no pude tolerarlo, y él al ir creciendo se dio cuenta. Era imposible que no lo notara porque, es decir, yo solo me dedique a tratarlo como si fuera una plaga…y no puedo decir que mis padres no ayudaron en ello. –_

Reborn alzo una ceja un tanto sorprendido. Si bien solo tenía de conocer a Sawada Nana algunas horas, no se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de pasar por alto una actitud tan mezquina de parte de alguno de sus hijos. Sin embargo ahí estaba, la prueba viviente de que si era capaz de ignorarlo.

– _Fue mi culpa el que Tsuna se hubiera hecho tan solitario, llegó un momento en el que él mismo creía que se merecía los maltratos, e incluso los tomó de la mejor manera._ –el rubio bajo la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo. – _G siempre ha dicho que Tsuna es el más valiente y fuerte de los dos, porque él fue capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo a pesar de las circunstancias. Y yo no puedo contradecirlo. –_

– _Debo decir que eres un idiota._ –musito Reborn con tranquilidad. – _Si tanto quieres su perdón tienes que ir y buscarlo, G no puede prohibírtelo. –_

Giotto echo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro el techo. – _Puede que G y Daemon no, pero en la actualidad Tsuna está con alguien que si puede prohibirme verlo._ –a su mente viajo la imagen de un rubio cenizo de orbes azul hielo. – _Y yo no podría objetarle nada_. –

Reborn chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. – _Comienzas a darme dolor de cabeza, idiota. Si realmente quisieras hacer algo ya estarías en ello y no aquí, lloriqueando como una niña. Puede que Tsuna solo te tenga miedo, por lo que me dijiste sería más que natural, a menos que tú tengas tanto miedo de su rechazo porque hiciste algo más que no me has contado._ –el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos. Giotto desvió la mirada.

– _N-no te hagas ideas, Reborn._ –musito con nerviosismo. – _Hace siete años que me fui de Japón, eso sería…imposible._ –susurro.

– _En fin, vamos._ –se levanto del sillón con pereza. El Sawada lo miro con desconcierto.

– ¿ _A dónde_? –pregunto con temor. El otro sonrío de una forma que hizo al rubio sentir un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

– _A buscar a tu hermano. Estoy seguro de que sabes perfectamente bien dónde encontrarlo ¿o no? No preguntaste quién era Asari cuando G lo mencionó, así que no podrás engañarme._ –

Giotto trago saliva. A Reborn Arcobaleno no se le iba una.

.

.

.

Hibari Alaude lo miraba seriamente mientras hablaba con Fuuta. El niño no parecía muy dispuesto en ir a ver a Giotto, todas las peticiones de Tsuna acababan en una negativa rotunda por parte del niño.

–Yo solo necesito a Tsuna-nii. –alego finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño suspiro. –Sabes que mamá vendrá por ti si es necesario ¿verdad? –

Fuuta se mordió el labio inferior. –No quiero hacerlo, de veras. Y aunque mamá quiera obligarme estoy seguro de que Tsuna-nii no me dejaría solito. –

Los grandes e inocentes ojos del menor lo hicieron suspirar con resignación. No era como que le gustase del todo la idea de tener que encontrarse con Giotto, sin embargo, sabía que Fuuta tenía razón. Él no tenía el corazón como para abandonarlo a su suerte mientras su madre lo llevaba a rastras para que conociera al rubio. No cuando estaba consciente de que Fuuta le tenía miedo y hasta un poco de resentimiento.

–Está bien, no te obligaré a conocerlo, pero si madre viene iremos, ¿de acuerdo? –

La brillante sonrisa del pequeño reconforto un poco a Tsuna, quien se sentía ahogado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Saber que Giotto había vuelto hacía que todo a su alrededor comenzara a temblar, como si todo estuviera desplomándose poco a poco. Sin embargo, tenía que agradecer enormemente a Asari, quien se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarlos y esperarlos a todos en el parque. Sin duda el que había logrado tranquilizarlo mucho había sido él, pero quien realmente merecía todo el reconocimiento era Alaude, quien además de haberlo calmado lo había animado.

Algo que sencillamente dejo perplejo a Daemon. No se hubiera esperado nunca ese grado de confianza entre ellos. Entre ninguno, en realidad.

–Todo solucionado, entonces. –intervino Takeshi, que dejo caer su brazo alrededor de los hombros del castaño. –Oh, mira eso, ahí vienen Haya-chan y G-san. –

Asari alzo la vista del libro que sostenía al otro lado de la barra, mientras que Alaude le dirigía una mirada divertida.

–No te burles, Alaude. –susurro Asari por lo bajo, para que solo el rubio cenizo lo escuchase.

–No te inventes cosas, herbívoro. –recargo su barbilla en la palma de su mano. –Yo no hago esas cosas. –

–Yo también te he visto. –hablo Daemon con una sonrisa que fastidio a Alaude.

–Hay que decir que realmente esperaba que murieras en Italia y no volvieras jamás. –

–Y yo esperaba encontrarte muerto a causa de algún delincuente, pero que te digo, la vida es injusta ¿no? Los deseos no se cumplen. –el peli índigo se encogió de hombros, mientras se burlaba de él.

–Oh por dios, no empiecen. –intervino Tsuyoshi con un suspiro. –No tienen ni media hora de haberse juntado y ya se están matando. –se sentó junto a Asari. –No los quiero destruyendo nada ¿me oyen? Ya tengo suficiente con Kyoya y Mukuro. –

–Nufufufu, yo no sé nada. Lo que mi hermano haya hecho no es cosa mía. Me lo acabo de encontrar, así que… –

–Ya cállate. –gruño G irritado. –Yo sí que te he soportado por siete años consecutivos, así que guarda silencio. –miro a Alaude y a Asari, quienes dieron un suave asentimiento de cabeza. –Hola. –

–G. –

–Herbívoro. –

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. – ¡¿Por qué demonios me estás diciendo así?! –

Tsuna soltó una risita. –G-san. –lo llamo con voz suave, a lo que el mencionado se giro casi de inmediato. –Este es Fuuta, mi hermano menor. –lo presento.

–Hola, me llamo Fuuta, mucho gusto. –sonrío muy alegre. –Tsuna-nii me dijo que a pesar de ser amigo de Giotto eras una buena persona. –

El mayor le sonrío con calma. –Soy G, y soy hermano de Hayato. –

Al niño le brillaron los ojos y se acerco emocionado a él mientras le preguntaba muchísimas cosas sobre el peli plata y Bianchi. G le palmeo la cabeza, dejo algunas de las cosas que llevaba en las manos en una mesa y se sentó para comenzar a relatarle algunas anécdotas al pequeño.

–Esto es inaudito. –comento Mukuro conteniendo un poco la risa. –Casi me recuerda a cuando Fuuta conoció a Bianchi. –

Hayato frunció la frente. –Solo que cualquier cosa que le de mi hermano no lo hará explotar. –

–Eso es cierto. –concordó Nagi con amabilidad.

Asari desvió la mirada de G para posarla en Alaude. – ¿Qué pasa? –

–No es nada, solo pienso que esto es extraño, hace mucho tiempo que solo somos tú, Knuckle, Lampo y yo. –murmuro observando la escena.

–Y tampoco Lampo. –sonrío con calma. –Hace año y medio que se marcho a Inglaterra, imagino que ya casi estará por aquí de nuevo. –

Alaude se encogió de hombros. –Él y su hermano eran demasiado escandalosos. –

– ¿Y Tsuna y los demás no lo son? –pregunto con diversión. El mayor de los Hibari lo fulmino con la mirada. –No me mires así, Alaude, no funcionará conmigo. –le recordó.

–Nii-san, volvemos en un minuto, iremos a dejar las cosas de Tsuna y Fuuta en mi alcoba. –aviso Takeshi sosteniendo las maletas. El mayor asintió con la cabeza y los vio desaparecer uno detrás del otro por la puerta corrediza.

–Ya casi es hora de que Kyoya vuelva por aquí ¿no? –

Alaude asintió con la cabeza, dándole un suave sorbo al té negro que Tsuyoshi le había preparado hacía un rato. Después de todo a Kyoya le tocaba hacer patrulla por la tarde, mientras que a él le tocaba hacerla durante la noche.

Ambos eran un buen equipo.

.

.

.

Caminaba despacio, como si en lugar de caminar hacia un restaurante de sushi, estuviese dirigiéndose al matadero. Delante de él Reborn lo apresuraba con fastidio, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo para repetirle que si no hubiera sido tan idiota, no tendría semejante problema.

– _Puedo venir mañana._ –replico el rubio parándose a la mitad del puente. El Arcobaleno se giro sobre su propio eje y retuvo una maldición antes de caminar hacia él.

– _Ni siquiera lo pienses, Giotto. Mañana dirás lo mismo, y al día siguiente de ese también. No soy idiota, ya estamos cerca ¿o no? El que camines incluso más despacio solo comprueba mis sospechas._ –

Giotto evito su mirada y la clavo en el agua que corría bajo el puente. 'Fue aquí' pensó con amargura, mientras una serie de imágenes venían a su mente. Reborn lo observo y alzo una ceja, el rubio parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Ya han pasado dos horas desde que G se fue, no creo que se haya quedado con Asari si él les dijo que me vieron. –comento mientras volvía a posar su mirada en el pelinegro. El otro chasqueo la lengua.

–Veo que te gusta hablar en japonés e italiano al mismo tiempo. –sonrío con sorna. –Pero dejando eso de lado, no ganarás nada evitando buscarlo. –se coloco a su lado. –Digo, si realmente quieres arreglar algo con él. –

Giotto sonrío levemente. Miro de nuevo el puente y el agua y retomo su camino. Reborn sonrío de lado antes de seguirlo. Con algo más de apresuro ambos cruzaron una calle cercana a un parque y se adentraron en otra un tanto más amplia y pintoresca. El pelinegro analizo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había parado frente a un restaurante de sushi. Lo vio alzar una mano y colocarla sobre la puerta corrediza de madera, pero no se movió ni un ápice. El Arcobaleno se paró a su lado y examino el local con interés.

– ¿Es aquí? –pregunto solo por preguntar. El Sawada asintió sin decir nada.

– ¡Tsuna, hazme el favor de acompañar a Takeshi a llevar este encargo a la señora Ueda! –Giotto reconoció de inmediato la voz del padre de Asari. El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora. – ¡Alaude, acompaña a Asari, y tu, Deamon, ve con Knuckle! ¡Y Ryohei, ve con Hayato! –

Un coro de voces contestando afirmativamente lo hizo perder la respiración, sintiendo como la puerta era abierta de un jalón sin que él pudiera evitarlo, irse o esconderse.

Lo primero que vio frente a él fueron un par de ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada con desdén, y después con furia. Gokudera Hayato soltó una maldición y trato de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero Reborn se lo impidió sujetándola al instante.

–Yo que tú no haría eso. –sonrío maliciosamente. –Gokudera Hayato. –

El peli plata se tensó cuando escucho la dulce voz que se acercaba.

–Hayato, ¿Qué sucede? –para cuando el mencionado reacciono, el castaño ya se había colocado a su lado y miraba perplejo a la persona que tenía enfrente. –Giotto. –

–Tsuna. –

Ambos se miraban fijamente sin moverse, Reborn soltó la puerta y se acerco al rubio para conocer al famoso Tsuna. Y, ciertamente, no espero que vería a alguien como él. Por un segundo lo que iba a decir para fastidiar a su amigo murió en su garganta, porque ni siquiera Giotto era tan hermoso como Tsunayoshi.

–Vete de aquí, Giotto. –musito el castaño con voz temblorosa. –Vete. –el rubio lo miro con tristeza, con la intención de alzar su mano. Tsuna palideció y retrocedió.

Reborn rodó los ojos y se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de Tsuna, quien retrocedió otro paso por inercia. Hayato se interpuso entre los tres.

– ¡Alaude, Mukuro, Kyoya! –grito el peli plata con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Takeshi, Asari! –añadió cuando sintió el cuerpo del castaño temblar. Necesitaba tranquilizarlo, la respiración del chico comenzaba a ser errática.

Menos de un segundo después apareció Mukuro con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué demonios quieres, Hayato? –interrogo, sin embargo, comprendió cuando vio a los dos visitantes. –Sawada Giotto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Vine a ver a Tsuna. –respondió con seguridad. –Quiero hablar con él. –

–De ninguna manera. –intervino una voz fría como un glacial, que provoco que Giotto se estremeciera. –Tsunayoshi no sale de aquí contigo, así que lárgate si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte. –

–Kyoya. –susurro el castaño, acercándose hasta él, alejándose lo más que podía del rubio.

Reborn gruño hastiado. –Esto ya es ridículo. Dejen que hablen, y tú, no seas cobarde. –

–No hables como si supieras lo que sucedió, herbívoro. –Hibari se posiciono frente al chico. –Lo que ese hombre le hizo a Tsunayoshi no tiene perdón, y él lo sabe. –

Reborn miro al rubio. De antemano sabía que algo le estaba ocultando, pero la reacción que tuvieron todos al verlo estaba fuera de un odio entre hermanos. Sawada Giotto había hecho algo que había herido definitivamente a Tsuna, y presentía que eso era lo que realmente había desencadenado toda, absolutamente toda la situación actual.

El pelinegro observo al castaño, y él menor le observo a él. El evidente rencor que sentía se mezclaba con algo más, algo que le pareció similar al miedo.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de que Giotto estuviera exagerando al decir que su hermano lo odiaba, porque mirando sus orbes chocolate, se dio cuenta de que él realmente lo odiaba. Y lo odiaba mucho.

Y las orbes azules de su amigo solo reflejaban culpa, tristeza y dolor.

Reborn dejo que su sombrero escondiera su mirada. Tendría que averiguar lo que el rubio hizo, sí él realmente quería obtener el perdón de Tsuna. Sin embargo, sospechaba que eso sería más difícil de lo que imagino, después de todo, presentía que lo que sea que hubiera hecho su amigo, era más grave de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Continuara~…..

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaaa, sigo viva, lo juro!

Jeje, me he tardado como nunca en poder actualizar esta historia, no tengo perdón, lo sé, pero en mi defensa les digo que la inspiración no me llegaba, pero hoy aproveche la que tenía.

¡De verdad disculpen!

Sin embargo, les prometo que les recompensare la tardanza. Ustedes digan y trataré de hacerlo, solo no abusen :3

En fin, déjenme agradecer a las lindas, hermosas y preciosas personas que me han dejado review.

 **19'Mika-chan'91:** _Wow, sería realmente una gran ayuda, sobre todo a la hora de que se me va la inspiración. Lo cierto es que, como ya habrás notado el día de hoy, las actualizaciones dependen de mi inspiración, así que te mentiría si te dijera una fecha. Y lo cierto es que, por alguna curiosa razón, siempre que estoy inspirada y se me ocurre dar una fecha, la inspiración se me va y tarda mucho en volver, raro ¿no? Así que, quizás de vez en cuando requiera tu ayuda, que espero no te moleste :D ¡Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Y un gran saludo a ti también!_

 **akykuran:** _¡Hola! La verdad es que me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, lamento, de verdad lamento la tardanza :)_

 **Lynette Vongola Di Hibari:** _!Holiiitaaas! Wow, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia. Si te soy honesta me gusta cuando Tsuna tiene a sus amigos con él, así que por esa razón hice así las cosas. Yay, ya somos dos, yo también adoro a Alaude, es tan…tan… ¡Tan Alaude! Jeje, lo siento, me emociono. Jeje, no, gracias a ti por leer. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy :D_

 **CatunaCaty:** _Jaja, en esta historia Giotto habrá hecho muchas idioteces en el pasado, así que pronto sabrás porque Tsuna le teme y odia tanto. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 **LxLawliet:** _Gracias, y lamento la demora. Muchos trabajos y exámenes, poca inspiración y tiempo. ¡Odio cuando eso sucede! En fin, gracias por leer!_

 **Discord:** _No tengo cara para disculparme, pero… ¡de verdad lamento la tardanza! Lo cierto es que odiaras a Nana y a Iemitsu más en los siguientes capítulos. Y, de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza. ¡Un saludo a ti y tu gato!_

 **Rinaco-Sawada:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este también sea de tu agrado._

 **Grapecandy:** _Jaja te entiendo, cuando veo que alguien actualiza un fic que estoy leyendo me emociono mucho, así que te creo :) OwO a mí también me sucede a veces, que empiezo a odiar a algún personaje por un fic._

 **viri-chamn:** _Jaja, me alegro. Ya verás que Kyoya hablará mucho más, al igual que Alaude. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 **satorichiva:** _Tienes razón, pero como ya he mencionado antes, Giotto hará muchas estupideces más, así como se descubrirá que fue lo que le hizo a Tsuna. No por nada Alaude esta tan enfadado con él. ¡Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy!_

 **Anonim:** _Jaja, es que las tareas, la inspiración y los trabajos me consumen la vida, siento que para cuando salga de vacaciones seré como una viejita D: Jaja, pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que mi inspiración pueda. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo._

Y a todos los demás lectores, ¡Gracias por leer!

Espero estén todos muy bien y, en serio, pueden hacer cualquier sugerencia, o reclamar el pago por su espera…lo que quieran :D

En fin, yo me despido, nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	4. Capítulo 3: Familia

**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D00, y otras.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes.

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

Mensajes de texto. (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Familia

.

.

.

Desde el comienzo él nunca quiso un hermano menor, cuando Nana le dijo que tendría otro hijo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue enfadarse y gritarle a su madre que él no quería a ese nuevo niño en la familia. Su padre, Iemitsu, trato de hacerle ver que tener un nuevo integrante podría ser divertido. Pero Giotto no estaba de acuerdo, y no lo estaría nunca.

Para él tener un hermano, porque estaba seguro de que sería niño, era lo peor que podría ocurrirle. Él no estaba dispuesto a compartir la atención de sus padres y tíos, de facilitarle a otro infante lo que a él le había llevado tanto tiempo conseguir. A Giotto no le cabía en la cabeza como G, Asari, Daemon y el resto de sus amigos habían cambiado tanto sus vidas por el nacimiento de sus hermanos menores. ¡Estaban obsequiándoles toda la atención y los cuidados! Para su pequeña mente aquello era inaudito, por eso mismo, a sus cortos cuatro años, Sawada Giotto decidió que confinaría a su pequeño hermano al olvido. Nadie osaría arrebatarle todo lo que había conseguido…ni siquiera alguien de su propia sangre.

Para cuando el adorable Tsunayoshi nació, Giotto ya tenía su plan puesto en marcha. Lo único que necesito fue un poco de presión en su madre, que su padre se marchara y que su hermano menor fuera tan inocente y dulce.

Los años pasaron y el rubio se dio cuenta de que su plan estaba saliendo al pie de la letra, sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensaría, todo acabo mal. Para cuando quiso percatarse de su error ya era muy tarde, lo hecho ya estaba hecho y jamás podría borrar lo que hizo de la mente de su hermano. Aquello que hizo el día en que decidió huir a Italia jamás sería olvidado por Tsunayoshi…porque ese día Tsuna aprendió lo que era odiar…y lo que era el miedo.

.

.

.

–¿A qué has venido, Giotto? -la voz gélida de Hibari Alaude lo hizo sentir un estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral. Con temor alzo un poco la vista, observando como entraba desde la parte trasera del restaurante acompañado de Takeshi.

No pudo evitar fijarse en su postura elegante y peligrosa, en su mirada fría, en su cabello rubio cenizo y en la forma en la cual se posiciono a un lado de Tsuna. El castaño se relajó un poco al sentir la presencia del mayor.

–Tsuna no saldrá de aquí contigo a menos que alguno de nosotros vaya con él. –sentenció Hayato con el ceño fruncido. –Y de que él quiera ir, por supuesto. –

–Es mi hermano. –replico el rubio de inmediato, sintiendo como su nerviosismo era cambiado lentamente por la furia. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los verde mar del peli plata. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada sin sucumbir ante la molestia del otro.

–Eso no te importo hace siete años, Giotto. –gruño Alaude, interrumpiendo la guerra entre los dos chicos. –Hace siete años no pude protegerlo, pero ahora no permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño. –

Reborn alzo una ceja con interés. –¿Lo que sucedió hace siete años? ¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto dando un paso al frente. Los presentes le lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad.

–Parece ser que el tiempo no quita lo cobarde ¿eh? –musito Mukuro con burla. –Deberías preguntárselo a él, a ver si te lo dice. –con paso firme cruzo la sala y se acercó al castaño que se encontraba entre los hermanos Hibari, con una mirada tranquilizadora le ofreció su mano izquierda y Tsuna la acepto, mientras el peli índigo lo conducía hacia la habitación de Takeshi, quien se posiciono al otro lado del chico.

–Hace siete años me pregunte muchas cosas, en esa época no habría dudado en aceptar hablar contigo, pero… ¿Sabes una cosa? –Tsuna se detuvo antes de cruzar toda la estancia y se giró para mirarlo por última vez. –Aprendí mi lección sobre ti y supe lo que debía hacer, ahora tú aprende la tuya y no te me acerques, no quiero volverme a sentir como aquel día. –musito con los ojos acuosos, pero a pesar de ello su voz salió firme y segura.

–Tsuna yo…–

–No intentes poner excusas a lo que hiciste, Sawada Giotto. –interrumpió Kyoya preparándose para atacar. –Al igual que Tsuna nunca olvidare aquel día. Fuiste cobarde, el peor de todos. Ahora no pienses por ningún motivo que alguien aquí te dejará acercarte a él de nuevo. –

Reborn chasqueo la lengua cuando vio desaparecer a Tsuna por el pasillo tras las puertas corredizas del fondo. Sus ojos tonalidad ónix se movieron rápidamente por la estancia y se posaron finalmente en su amigo. De un movimiento saco del cinturón de su pantalón negro una pistola verde, con la cual apunto al pelinegro. Giotto lo miro horrorizado y los dos Hibari sacaron sus armas con rapidez, al igual que Hayato saco sus dinamitas de las bolsas de su pantalón escolar.

–Nuestra misión aquí es hablar con ese chico llamado Tsunayoshi, hagan que vuelva o…–

–No, Reborn. –susurro Giotto. –Tsuna ya ha dicho lo que tenía que decir, si ellos no pueden prohibirme verlo, creo que él mismo si puede hacerlo. –musito posando una mano sobre su hombro. –Es hora de irnos, Reborn, por favor. –

El pelinegro bajo la pistola tras suspirar con fastidio. – _Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Giotto._ –sentenció utilizando su perfecto italiano. El rubio bajo la mirada y se encamino a la salida.

– _Vámonos_. –contesto sin mirar atrás, deslizando la puerta corrediza para poder salir del local. Detrás de él Reborn les lanzó una mirada asesina a todos los presentes, quienes bajaron sus armas en cuanto los vieron desaparecer tras la puerta. Fuera el Arcobaleno inició su camino de regreso, mientras el rubio caminaba con lentitud.

–… _es bastante curioso, tu hermano._ –comento sin mirarlo. – _Su forma de hablar y su mirada no concuerdan, hay algo extraño en él._ –

Giotto esbozo una sonrisa triste. – _Cuando era pequeño era tan dulce como un caramelo de miel. Su sonrisa era pura y sus ojos también._ –el rubio se mordió los labios. – _Él siempre hizo todo lo que pudo para que lo quisiera y lo aceptara…y yo solo pude destrozarlo a él y a sus sentimientos._ –la garganta se le cerró y sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. – _…soy una horrible persona, Reborn, hice algo imperdonable._ –susurro entre lágrimas.

– _¿Piensas solucionarlo?_ –pregunto recargándose en la barda que separaba el jardín del exterior. – _¿O piensas rendirte solo porque él te lo dijo?_ –

Giotto lo miro y se restregó el rostro, tratando de deshacerse de las gotas saladas que salían una tras otra.

– _Él me odia, Reborn. Tú mismo lo escuchaste._ –

El de patillas rizadas dejo que su sombrero fedora le cubriera parcialmente el rostro. El Sawada se limpió por segunda vez el rostro y clavo sus ojos azules en el suelo.

– _En realidad lo que escuche es que no te quiere cerca, jamás menciono odiarte._ –

El oji azul parpadeo muchas veces sintiéndose atontado. Reborn no podía estarle sugiriendo volver a buscarlo ¿verdad? Con algo de temor lo miro a los ojos, y su mirada ónix le indico que realmente estaba pensando en obligarlo a seguir frecuentándolo hasta hacer que Tsunayoshi aceptara conversar con él. Un plan aprueba de idiotas, pero Giotto sabía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que aquel plan, aún no dicho en voz alta, tenía muchos fallos.

–Será una prueba de resistencia, Gio. –sonrío ampliamente retomando su fino japonés. –Veremos quién es más terco y paciente, si tú o… –con su dedo señalo el restaurante de sushi. –…él. –

–Por experiencia te digo que él. –musito con desesperación. –Tsuna es tan determinado y tan, tan terco que aún no me explico de donde lo saco. –

Reborn amplio su sonrisa. –No te preguntare que fue lo que le hiciste, ya luego te obligare a hablar, pero si realmente quieres iniciar de cero con él todo esto es necesario. –

–¿Podrías escucharme, por favor? –suplico siguiéndolo por todo el camino, mientras el Arcobaleno caminaba sin prestarle atención.

Muy en el fondo Reborn sabía también que si se trataba de una prueba de paciencia y terquedad Giotto difícilmente ganaría, y no porque al rubio le faltaran dichas virtudes, o defectos, sino porque le tomó solo un vistazo darse cuenta de que ese chiquillo castaño las tenía de sobra. Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que le molestaba en ese momento, el hecho de que esas personas estuvieran interfiriendo no ayudaría mucho a que Giotto pudiera acercarse a él.

'Pero yo podría hacer algo' Se dijo con una sonrisa adornando sus bellas facciones. 'Él dijo que no quería a Giotto cerca, pero nunca dijo nada de otras personas'.

Lo había decidido ya. Si acercarse a ese mocoso ayudaba a que él rubio pudiera hablar con él, entonces lo haría. Después de todo estaba aburrido y aquella situación podría entretenerlo. Y quizás, solo quizás, estaba preocupado por su amigo.

.

.

.

–Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos. –musito Mukuro en voz baja, mientras observaba como Tsuna dormía gracias al té especial de Tsuyoshi. –Gracias a Takeshi no tuvo un ataque de pánico. –

–No sé cómo se le ocurrió a Giotto venir hasta aquí. –suspiro Asari con pesadez, cerrando la puerta una vez Mukuro salió.

–Fue Reborn. –dijo Daemon con la espalda recargada en la pared. –Estoy seguro. –

Los tres se miraron un momento en silencio, mientras el pelinegro les hacía señas para bajar las escaleras y reunirse con los demás en el restaurante. Al llegar se encontraron a Hayato sentado a un lado de Takeshi, quien a su vez estaba sentado frente a Kyoya. En la barra estaban G y Alaude, quienes recibían tazas humeantes de té de manos de Tsuyoshi y Nagi.

–¿Cómo está? –pregunto G, dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

–Se durmió con Fuuta. –contesto Mukuro, quien se sentó en otra mesa frente a Daemon. G asintió en silencio, comprendiendo.

–Esto ha sido idea de Reborn, porque Giotto por sí mismo jamás habría tenido el valor de venir. –aseguro el pelirrojo. Daemon asintió de acuerdo.

–Eso solo significa que hay que tener cuidado no solo de uno, sino de dos. –suspiro Asari. –Y me parece que ese otro es más inteligente y astuto. –

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi detestaba la primera hora de aquel día porque, desgraciadamente para él, tocaba matemáticas con Nezu-sensei, el profesor que más disfrutaba humillándolo en la escuela. Sin embargo, aquel día, el hombre ingreso con una expresión tranquila en el rostro. Para Tsuna esa fue la primera alarma que hizo sonar esa curiosa habilidad a la que su abuelito una vez llamó "híper intuición". La segunda cosa que le hizo saber que ese día ocurriría algo extraño fue que salió ileso de la clase deportiva, y había que mencionar que jugaron baloncesto.

A la tercera hora Azami Matsuri, la chica más creída del salón, le dirigió la palabra de forma amable y cortés. Seguido de eso, durante la clase de historia, Yumemi-sensei decidió otorgarles una guía para el siguiente examen.

–Este día los profesores se comportan de forma muy extraña. –comento Takeshi a la hora del almuerzo, dando un mordisco al sushi que su padre le había empaquetado esa mañana. El castaño frunció el ceño.

–Siempre he sabido que la presencia de Giotto significa problemas, pero a estas alturas ya me estoy asustando. –musito Tsuna con seriedad. –Tengo un presentimiento. –

Hayato se detuvo a medio camino de morder su porción de sushi y miro a su amigo. –¿Bueno o malo? –

Tsunayoshi lo miro. –No estoy seguro, simplemente me siento un poco inquieto. –

Los tres se miraron un momento en silencio, que fue inmediatamente roto por lo extremos gritos de Sasagawa Ryohei que ya subía las escaleras para encontrarse con ellos en la azotea. Tras él lograron escuchar las amenazas de Hibari Kyoya y la risa burlona de Mukuro.

–Oh, ahí vienen los demás ya. –sonrío Takeshi alegremente. Hayato bufó y le dio un mordisco a su sushi, mientras observaba en silencio la expresión de Tsuna. Una mezcla de tristeza, miedo y…decepción. La típica mezcla que ocasionaba Sawada Giotto en su hermano cada vez que se mencionaba el tema.

–Tranquilo, esta vez todos estamos atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir con ese hombre. –le susurro Yamamoto en un tono bajo a su novio, mientras él también miraba con atención a Tsunayoshi, quien para ese momento ya estaba riéndose de las típicas bromas de Ryohei.

–Lo sé, lo sé. –sonrío un poco. –Aquel día no pensamos que algo podría ocurrir, además solo éramos niños, pero ahora Giotto debe saber que Tsuna no está solo. –

–Él nunca ha estado completamente solo gracias a ti y Kyoya. –el pelinegro miro al prefecto, quien estaba recargado en la pared un poco más lejos.

El peli plata sonrío ligeramente. La primera vez que había visto a Tsunayoshi tenía aproximadamente cuatro años, un día en el que G había optado por cuidar al castaño en lugar de su rubio hermano. Esa primera vez nunca la olvidaría, porque el niño le pareció tan adorable y tierno que se había prometido protegerlo. El porqué de su decisión fue muy sencilla, aquel niño parecía tan desprotegido y solitario como él lo estuvo alguna vez, antes de que Bianchi y G decidieran llevárselo a Japón. Ambos se habían apoyado, y Hayato supo entonces que no se había equivocado al querer ser su amigo, porque Sawada Tsunayoshi daba todo de sí por aquellos a quienes quería.

–…sí, supongo que tienes razón. –

–¡Hiiii! –el típico gritito del castaño sobresalto a ambos chicos, quienes se giraron para observar mejor lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, los dos se tranquilizaron al darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de una pelea entre Mukuro y Kyoya, quienes ya estaban sacando sus armas para iniciar el enfrentamiento.

–¡Pelea al extremo! –alentó Ryohei con alegría infantil. Tsuna se levantó de un saltó para tratar de detenerlos, mientras que Hayato lo seguía intentando evitar que se lastimara. Yamamoto sonrío divertido, decidiendo el seguir a su novio y a su amigo para tranquilizarlos.

El ajetreo diario del almuerzo provoco que el castaño olvidara que había algo anormal aquel día, que su intuición trataba de advertirle sobre algo. Incluso durmió tranquilamente durante las clases que siguieron al descanso, lo cual causo que no se diera cuenta de que los profesores actuaban distinto, otra señal inequívoca de que debería haberse mantenido alerta.

Tres horas después, renovado tras haber dormido tanto, el Sawada caminaba por el largo pasillo en dirección a la salida con sus amigos, quienes causaban el escándalo usual.

–Tsuna, hoy tengo que ir a comprar un nuevo equipo de béisbol, el otro Haya-chan lo hizo explotar. –sonrío Takeshi apenado. –Y Haya-chan irá conmigo como compensación. –

El peli plata se cruzó de brazos. –Es tu culpa, en realidad. Sí me hubieras hecho caso eso no habría sucedido. –

El castaño soltó una risita. –Vayan, de igual forma tengo que ir por Fuuta, de ahí me voy a pasar a la casa de Enma. Con lo que sucedió ayer olvide que quería llamarlo, ya van varios días que no lo veo y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo. –

–Kufufufufu~ Iría contigo Tsunayoshi-kun, pero me parece que Enma me tiene miedo. –señalo a Nagi y a sí mismo. –Te esperaremos en casa de Takeshi, si tienes problemas llámanos e iremos enseguida ¿De acuerdo? –

Tsuna le sonrío cálidamente y asintió. –¡Sí! –

–No se te vaya a olvidar, herbívoro. –musito Hibari desde atrás. –Iremos enseguida, sin importar en donde estemos. –

–¡Llegaré enseguida, al extremo! –aseguró Ryohei, alzando su puño y sonriéndole.

–Gracias, chicos. –murmuro el castaño con una hermosa sonrisa. Todos asintieron antes de salir por el portón. Hibari los observo marcharse a todos y sonrío de forma imperceptible, mientras se preparaba para hacer sus rondas por la ciudad, después de todo a Alaude le tocaba hacerlas en la noche.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi agradecía, realmente lo hacía, el haber conocido a sus amigos. Se sentía muy afortunado de tenerlos cerca porque ellos eran, desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, su familia. Con una tenue sonrisa en los labios Tsuna dio vuelta en la esquina, perdiéndose de la vista de Hibari y continuando su camino al jardín de niños.

–Así que realmente odias a tu hermano ¿eh? –una voz aterciopelada, elegante y peligrosa lo hizo detenerse. –Sawada Tsunayoshi. –

Con cautela Tsuna se giró y se encontró de frente con el mismo chico de patillas rizadas que vio el día anterior con Giotto, recargado en la barda que separaba el terreno de la escuela del resto de la calle, su rostro se encontraba parcialmente oculto por la sombra de su fedora. De inmediato retrocedió un paso con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunto a la defensiva. –Sí se trata de Giotto no quiero saber nada. –

–¿Acaso te interesa algo más? –interrogo Reborn con sorna, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Por un momento Tsuna se quedó sin aire al ser capaz de vislumbrar las hermosas pero masculinas facciones del otro. Mentalmente se reprendió y retrocedió otro paso.

–¿Algo más? –lo miro fijamente, sorprendiendo a Reborn por la intensidad de su mirada, sin embargo, supo disimularlo. –Solo me interesan mis amigos y Fuuta, hace mucho que Giotto dejo de tener cabida en mi vida. –el castaño apretó las manos en puños. –Tampoco es como si le hubiera importado lo que pasaba conmigo…nunca le importó, siempre ha sabido cómo ser egoísta. –

El mayor no pudo evitar notar como las facciones de Tsuna se endurecían al recordar su infancia, como tampoco pudo evitar notar que era bastante lindo. Sin duda alguna tenía un cierto parecido con Giotto, pero el encanto que desprendía Tsuna era muy diferente al que rodeaba a su amigo. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aquello realmente podría ser…interesante. ¿Cuánto más parecidos o diferentes serían ambos hermanos? ¿Cómo sería Tsunayoshi?

–Está tratando de arreglar todo contigo ¿no? –respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima. –Lo mínimo que podrías hacer sería escucharlo. –

–Tú interés porque hable con Giotto es extraño. –señalo el castaño entrecerrando los ojos. –¿Por qué? –

Reborn se llevó las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón negro y esbozo una sonrisita. –Tu hermano me ha arrastrado consigo hasta aquí sin habérmelo preguntado con anticipación, así que estoy bastante aburrido. –

Tsuna frunció el ceño. –Desquítate con él, yo no soy tu juguete. –con expresión molesta, el menor se acomodó mejor su mochila en el hombro y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al Arcobaleno. –Adiós. –gruño, sacándole otra sonrisa al mayor.

–¿No te interesa saber cuánto llora Giotto por ti? –se acercó a él por la espalda y se agacho un poco sobre su hombro. Las patillas del otro le causaron cosquillas en el cuello.

El Sawada se sobresaltó por la repentina cercanía y trago saliva. –No. –respondió con seguridad. –Giotto jamás ha llorado por alguien que no sea él mismo, no voy a creerme semejante burla. Así que ya vete y déjame en paz. –

–Qué lástima. –suspiro irguiéndose. –Para ti, porque no tengo idea de a dónde ir, así que para tu mala suerte te tocará hacerla de mi guía. –se paró a su lado. –Porque aunque Giotto asegure tener muy buena orientación, ayer me hizo perder varias horas buscando su casa. –

Tsuna alzo una ceja. –No le vuelvas a creer, Giotto tiene el sentido de la orientación de una planta. –

–Ya lo noté. –

–Los que tienen muy buen sentido de la orientación son G-san, Alaude-nii y Kyoya. –sin notarlo había reanudado su camino a un lado de Reborn, quien escuchaba atento lo que el menor le decía.

–¿Y hacía dónde vamos? –interrogo cuando cruzaron varias calles y se metieron por otras cuantas que el pelinegro, sinceramente, no había visto cuando se perdió el día anterior.

Tsunayoshi alzo la vista y lo miro directo a los ojos. –Esperaba que te aburrieras y te fueras. –suspiro con pesadez. –Pero viendo el éxito no obtenido, y en vista de que en verdad parecieras no saber en dónde estás parado, creo que por esta única vez te ayudare. –señalo con su mano el pintoresco recinto que estaba en la calle de enfrente. –Hemos venido a recoger a Fuuta, hace quince minutos que debió haber salido ya. –con precaución ambos cruzaron la calle y el castaño se dirigió directamente al jardín de niños.

–Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, buenas tardes. –saludo la mujer que estaba en la puerta. El castaño le sonrío.

–Amamiya-sensei. –respondió cortés. –¿Cómo se portó Fuuta hoy? –

La mujer, de ondulados cabellos rubios y grandes ojos verde esmeralda, le sonrío cálidamente. –Como siempre se portó muy bien, es un niño muy dulce y amable. –

Tsuna amplió su sonrisa y lo vio venir corriendo con sus bracitos extendidos. Con su usual agilidad el mayor de los hermanos lo atrapo en un abrazo, mientras lo alzaba con cariño. Desde un poco más lejos Reborn no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la tierna escena. La expresión del chico había cambiado radicalmente en el segundo en que vio a Fuuta.

–Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii. –canturreo el niño con alegría. –Hoy saque diez en mi examen. –le dijo, abrazado a su cuello.

–Eso amerita un regalo para ti. –comento el mayor sonriéndole. –¿A dónde quieres ir? Con Enma ya no se puede porque tenemos compañía, ¿bien? –

Fuuta ladeo un poco su cabeza y miro con curiosidad a su hermano. Tras él logro vislumbrar a un hombre alto y de porte elegante que vestía con un traje negro, camiseta naranja y un sombrero fedora. Parpadeo un par de veces y se aferró un poco más a Tsuna.

–Hola, mi nombre es Sawada Fuuta. –se presentó con formalidad, sin bajarse de los brazos de su hermano.

–Y yo soy Reborn Arcobaleno, mucho gusto, pequeño. –

Ambos se miraron por un momento, mientras Tsuna, ajeno, se despedía de la profesora del menor.

–Quiero ir al zoológico. –dijo alegremente. –Nagi-nee me ha dicho que después me llevaría al parque de diversiones. –

–No me sorprende, quizás vayamos todos, ¿Te parece bien? –

Fuuta asintió contento, mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Tsuna y tomaba su mano a cambio. Reborn se posiciono al otro lado, dejando al pequeño entre ambos.

–Después del zoológico te acompañare hasta la casa, solo espera un poco ¿sí? No quiero hacer esperar a mi hermano. –

–No hay apuro, en realidad. –se encogió de hombros. –Ir al zoológico suena más tentador que acompañar a tu madre de compras. –

Tsuna asintió suavemente con la cabeza. El resto del camino no mediaron palabra de nuevo, los tres ingresaron al zoológico luego de que Tsuna hubiera pagado las entradas. Fuuta corrió con alegría por el camino flanqueado por bardas de cemento y piedra, que además dejaban entrever a los animales y las plantas que adornaban el hábitat artificial.

–¿Alguna vez Giotto te trajo a un paseo como este? –pregunto el pelinegro, observando de reojo el tranquilo rostro de su acompañante. Tsuna lo miro.

–No. Pero si Alaude-nii y Asari-nii, junto con el tío Tsuyoshi y mis amigos. –el castaño respiro profundamente. –Cuando Giotto cumplió diez años, Iemitsu y Nana le regalaron la entrada a un zoológico de una ciudad llamada Karakura. Ese lugar es muy famoso por las actividades que permiten a los niños interactuar con algunos animales, así como se les da la oportunidad de participar con ellos en algún show. –Tsuna se ajustó la mochila de Fuuta. –Ya te imaginarás la felicidad y emoción que eso causa en los niños. –Reborn asintió en silencio. –Ellos decidieron no llevarme porque Giotto les dijo que le avergonzaba mi torpeza, además de que si iba causaría algún accidente. –el castaño sonrío melancólico. –El viaje duraría una semana, y pensaban dejarme solo en casa. –

–¿Qué edad tenías? –pregunto, tratando de que su voz no delatara la furia que estaba comenzando a sentir.

–Tenía cinco. Según ellos Giotto ya era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo a esa edad, así que esperaban lo mismo de mí. –respondió tranquilamente. –Pero el tío Tsuyoshi les dijo que no permitiría que me dejarán solo y decidió cuidarme él. Poco después de que se fueran organizó un viaje a Kokuyo, en el cual íbamos todos. Aquella fue la primera vez que me sentí en familia, y supe que no estaba tan solo como creía. –miro a Fuuta. –Y yo quiero enseñarle eso a mi hermano, no quiero que se sienta como me sentí yo alguna vez. –

Reborn dejo de caminar y detuvo a Tsuna del brazo, quien se giró sorprendido. –Me parece muy difícil que Fuuta sienta lo que tu sentiste porque, para empezar, tú jamás lo dejarías solo. –

El castaño sonrío suavemente. –Esto es muy extraño, para ser amigo de Giotto, me agradas un poco. –

Reborn sonrío de forma torcida. –¿Solo un poco? –

–Sí. Parece ser que a pesar de su personalidad conmigo, si tiene bondad que dar a los demás. –bajo la mirada. –Cuando era pequeño deseaba con todas mis fuerzas conocer algo de esa amabilidad. –

–No es tarde para que lo sigas intentando. –

–Lo es. Ese sentimiento murió hace siete años, cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad yo no le importaba. –

Tsuna apretó entre sus manos la parte de abajo de su chaleco escolar azul marino, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

–No se lo quise preguntar a Giotto ayer, lo que paso ese día al que tanto hacen referencia. –el mayor observo como Tsuna se tensaba bajo su agarre, por lo que opto por soltarlo.

–No quiero hablar de eso, solo ten en mente que quizás Giotto jamás te lo diga. –lo miro directo a los ojos. –Y recuerda que Giotto no acepto la beca que le ofrecían en Italia solo porque sí, la acepto porque quiso huir…y lo logró. –

.

.

.

Sawada Nana sonrío contenta al ver a su hijo sentado en la mesa comiendo. Con alegría se sentó frente a él y se sirvió de las cacerolas que estaba entre ambos. El rubio la miro un momento y continúo comiendo.

–¿A dónde fuiste ayer, Gio-chan? –pregunto mirándolo con fijeza. –Cuando baje a buscarlos ya no estaban. –

–Fui a buscar a Tsuna. –musito con tono neutral. Nana frunció el ceño y lo miro durante un largo minuto.

–¿Por qué? –

Giotto alzo la vista y la miro con desconcierto. –Porque quiero disculparme con él por… –guardo silencio de inmediato. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la mesa y trago pesado. –Por todas las cosas malas que le he hecho. –

–Oh, mi Gio-kun siempre tan bueno. –alabo la castaña. –Sin embargo, hijo, tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano sea tan torpe y tonto. –lo miro compasiva. –Él que debería disculparse es él por ocasionarte a ti tantos problemas. –

El oji azul la miro sorprendido. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su madre, la dulce Nana, fuera capaz de decir algo así. Pero debió haberlo imaginado si en el pasado nunca lo reprendió por hacerle maldades a su hermano, mucho más si consideraba que era Tsunayoshi el que se estaba haciendo cargo de Fuuta. ¿Qué tan idiota podía ser? ¿O acaso solo la estaba malinterpretando?

–Mamá yo… –

El suave tintineo del timbre lo hizo guardar silencio. Su madre le sonrío con calidez antes de levantarse para abrir la puerta, dejándolo solo en la mesa.

–…Tsuna no tiene la culpa. –susurro. –Todo es mi culpa. –

.

.

.

–Si sigues derecho por aquí llegarás a la casa. –dijo Tsuna. –No te vayas a desviar, por favor. –

Reborn sonrío con superioridad. –¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Tsuna? –se acercó un poco a él. –Desde hace diez cuadras que sé por dónde venir. –

El castaño frunció el ceño. –¿Por qué me estás diciendo Tsuna, Reborn? –se cruzó de brazos. –Y sí ya sabías por dónde venirte, ¡¿para qué me hiciste acompañarte hasta aquí?! –

Sí tenía que ser sincero, porque lo sería, él tampoco estaba seguro del porque lo había hecho acompañarlo desde el zoológico, en donde por cierto jugaron mucho con Fuuta, hasta casi su casa. Simplemente lo hizo y punto.

–¿Qué tiene de malo que te diga Tsuna, si todo el mundo lo hace? –pregunto burlón. –Además, ya estás llamándome tu por mi nombre. –el castaño bufó. –Y para tu otra queja, Tsuna, simplemente me apeteció hacerlo ¿Algún problema? –

–¡Sí, muchos! –

–¿Cómo cuáles? –se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo divertido.

–Tsuna-nii tenía que estudiar para el examen de recuperación de la próxima semana. –intervino Fuuta. –Kyoya-nii me pidió que te lo recordará, Tsuna-nii. –

El castaño palideció. –Oh, es cierto. –murmuro. –No lo recordaba. Bueno, de todas formas solo tengo que conseguir los puntos necesarios para no dejar el año. –asintió, mientras Fuuta se distraía con un perrito que pasaba. Reborn alzo una ceja.

–¿Lo necesario? –

Tsuna asintió. –Sí, lo necesario. No hay necesidad de más. –sonrío ligeramente. –Mis padres no lo van a reconocer, y tampoco es como que sea muy inteligente que digamos. –

Reborn frunció el ceño. –¿Y si te lo reconociera yo? –el castaño lo miro sorprendido.

–¿Qué? –

–Si es en parte mi culpa el que te hayas retrasado con tus estudios, entonces yo compensare mi parte ayudándote a estudiar, pero a cambio no aceptare menos de un noventa. –extendió su mano sonriendo con sorna. –¿Aceptas? –

Tsuna lo miro con duda. –Soy lento, torpe e idiota ¿Seguro que quieres perder tu tiempo conmigo? –

–No te preocupes, haré que la información te entre, de eso no tengas dudas. –el Sawada sintió, por algún motivo, la misma inquietud de aquella mañana en la escuela. Miro de nuevo al Arcobaleno, y pudo ver en sus ojos de tonalidad ónix que no le estaba mintiendo. Con inseguridad Tsuna acepto su mano, y Reborn…Reborn no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Pero sentía que era lo correcto. Y, sin duda, cumpliría su palabra. Sí Giotto y sus padres no reconocían el trabajo de Tsunayoshi, entonces él lo haría.

–Gracias, Reborn. –susurro con una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

.

Continuara~

.

.

.

¡Hooooolaaaaa a todos!

¿Cómo están? Espero que se hayan pasado muy bien las fechas navideñas, les deseo lo mejor, ya lo saben. Y si, lo sé, voy un poco retrasada en cuanto a deseos y felicitaciones, jeje ¡Pero como bien se dice, más vale tarde que nunca!

En fin, no los entretengo más y paso directamente a responder los reviews.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **akykuran:** _No abandonaría esta historia jamás en la vida, pero a veces tengo bloqueos o mucho trabajo en cuestión de la escuela que me complican escribir. Sin embargo, de verdad, jamás abandonaría. ¡Solo es cuestión de paciencia! Gracias por comentar, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

 **YINARi-UCHIHA:** _¡Yay! En pocos capítulos más se sabrá que hizo Giotto. Reborn será bastante insistente en el tema, así que no le quedará de otra más que decirlo. Espero el capi te haya gustado y que hayas pasado una linda navidad :)_

 **19'Mika-chan'91:** _¡Hola Mika, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! Sin duda en algunos capítulos más adelante quizás requiera de un poco de ayuda, pero ya te avisare por PM. Mientras tanto espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo, y que hayas tenido una linda navidad. ¡Gracias por leer, un saludo y un abrazo!_

 **Victoria Chacin618:** _Jeje, lamento la tardanza. Había estado ocupada, pero ya está aquí el capítulo y espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Ran-luna13:** _No te preocupes, pronto se sabrá. Reborn insistirá mucho, así que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos dirá algo. ¡Gracias por comentar, Ran! Espero hayas tenido una navidad con mucho chocolate :)_

 **Misakivongola23:** _¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te guste la historia, estaré actualizando lo más pronto que mi inspiración me lo permita. Espero estés muy bien._

 **satorichiva:** _¡Hola! Sí, bueno, Reborn siempre será Reborn, él tiene sus propias razones para hacer lo que esta haciendo. Sin embargo, definitivamente está convencido de inmiscuirse, como ya lo menciono en este capítulo. Espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura y que hayas pasado una navidad agradable._

Y a todos los demás lectores, ¡Gracias por leer!

Espero estén muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	5. Capítulo 4: Promesa

**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D00, y otras.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes.

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

Mensajes de texto. (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 4

Promesa

.

.

.

Había llegado al restaurante del padre de Takeshi pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, sintiéndose desfallecer a causa del hambre. Tsuyoshi le había sonreído con calidez y le había servido un poco del estofado que Asari había preparado antes de irse con Alaude a buscar a Kyoya. Tsuna y Fuuta se lo agradecieron con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Gracias, tío Tsuyoshi! –agradeció el niño alegremente.

Tsuna se sentó frente al menor y agradeció en silencio el gesto del hombre. Mukuro salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té.

–Kufufufufu~ ¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? –pregunto el peli índigo haciéndose un espacio a un lado del pequeño. El castaño dio un sorbo al líquido verdoso y trago con todo y comida.

–Lleve a Fuuta al zoológico por haber sacado la nota máxima. –contesto tras unos segundos.

–Oya, felicidades. –le sonrío revolviéndole los cabellos.

–¡Gracias, Mukuro-nii! –sonrío contento. –Nagi-nee me dijo que ella me llevaría al parque de diversiones. ¿Tú también vendrás? –pregunto con curiosidad.

–Por supuesto. Incluso irán Takeshi y su novio. –

El pequeño lo miro con emoción, mientras seguía comiendo. Mukuro le sonrío gentilmente antes de volver su atención a Tsuna.

–¿Ya fuiste a ver a Enma? –pregunto. –Hace un rato dijiste que lo harías. –

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. –No pude. Lleve a Fuuta al zoológico y… –Tsuna dudo en mencionarle acerca de su encuentro y paseo con Reborn Arcobaleno. Trago saliva. –Y nos tardamos mucho ahí, por lo que preferimos regresar. Ahora que termine de comer voy, ¿Podrías encargarte de Fuuta mientras? –

Mukuro entrecerró los ojos. –Eres un pésimo mentiroso, como siempre. –musito con seriedad. –Pero no te preguntare lo que paso, dímelo cuando quieras ¿bien? –

Tsuna se atraganto con la comida al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Con apresuro dio un gran sorbo a su taza de té y miro incrédulo al chico. Mukuro sonrío y le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda, hasta que finalmente el castaño logro recobrar la compostura.

–Por dios, Mukuro. –

–¿Qué? Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo, pero tampoco te voy a preguntar si no quieres decírmelo. Por otra parte, sí, yo cuido de Fuuta mientras vas a ver si Enma sigue vivo. –

Tsuna hizo un mohín. –Deja de meterte con Enma-kun, Mukuro. –regaño al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. –¡Gracias por la comida, tío Tsuyoshi! Voy a casa de Enma-kun, no tardo. –aviso.

Tsuyoshi asintió. –Vete con cuidado, Tsuna. –

El castaño salió por la puerta tras sacar de su mochila su celular y, solo por si las dudas, su billetera. Con una sonrisa de despedida el chico abandono el local.

–¿Tú que dices, Fuuta? –pregunto Mukuro cuando se aseguró de que Tsuna ya no estaba cerca. –¿Algo que agregar? –

El niño alzo la mirada y la poso en el mayor. –¿Quién? ¿Yo? Para nada. –sonrío. –Yo soy una tumba hasta que Tsuna-nii me diga lo contrario. –

El adolescente suspiro con hastío antes de levantarse para llevar los platos de los hermanos a la cocina. Fuuta soltó una tenue risita y se bajó de la silla, con toda la naturalidad del mundo se encamino a la alcoba de Takeshi, quien le dijo días antes que tenía un nuevo videojuego que seguro le gustaría. Además sabía que tenía el permiso de ir y encender los aparatos.

Era hora de aprender a jugar videojuegos de carreras.

.

.

.

Kozato Enma era un chico pelirrojo, bajito, delgado y de piel blanca que sufría de una naturaleza tan torpe como la de su mejor amigo Tsunayoshi. Desde hacía dos años que había optado por comenzar a vivir solo, pues su hermano mayor Cozart estaba en Italia. Y Enma no quería irse a Italia, eso significaría abandonar a Tsuna y a los demás, lo cual era simplemente impensable. Por ello, en la actualidad, vivía en apartamento a diez cuadras del restaurante de Tsuyoshi.

–Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, Tsuna-kun. –se disculpó el pelirrojo con un tono por completo nasal.

–No pasa nada, Enma-kun, es solo que me preocupaba que te hubiera pasado algo. –le sonrío cuando recibió una humeante taza de té negro. El pelirrojo se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a Tsuna y se cubrió con la manta naranja que tenía a su lado. El castaño le sonrío.

–¿Cuándo llega Dino-kun? –pregunto luego de haber dado un sorbo a su té. –No he logrado comunicarme con él…creo que incluso perdí mi celular. –

Tsunayoshi se acomodó en el sillón y observo pensativo a su amigo. –No lo sé. La semana pasada había dicho que llegaría ayer, pero luego dijo que no podría llegar y ya no volvió a darnos fechas. También me pregunto por ti. –

Enma cubrió la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele con la taza, fingiendo darle un largo trago. –¿Ah, sí? –

Tsuna contuvo una risa al notar que Enma trataba de fingir que no le importaba. Pero ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Todos sabían que él y Dino eran pareja desde hacía meses, sin embargo, todos habían acordado guardar silencio al respecto hasta que ellos mismo se los dijeran. Aquella era una noticia muy personal, así que era natural que ambos estuvieran tomándoselo con calma antes de darles a conocer el dato.

–Sí, le dije que estabas bien. Después me pregunto por los demás. –

Enma dejo la taza sobre la mesita de centro y subió los pies al sillón. Después observo detenidamente a su amigo y entrecerró los ojos.

–Pasó algo en mi ausencia ¿No es cierto? –inquirió. Tsuna bajo la mirada. –Tu mirada me dice que tiene que ver con tu hermano…suéltalo ya. –

–Él…Giotto está aquí, en Namimori, ayer fue a buscarme al restaurante de Takeshi. –el chico se hundió entre las almohadas del sillón y desvió la mirada a la taza que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas. –Y hoy… –Tsuna dudó. –Hoy pase el día con su mejor amigo. Su nombre es Reborn Arcobaleno, y a pesar de lo que parece es… ¿agradable? –

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja ante el tono dubitativo. No todos los días era capaz de ver a su mejor amigo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, contrario a su interés por ese tal Reborn, Enma estaba preocupado por la presencia de Giotto en Namimori. Era bien sabido por todos los amigos cercanos del castaño que ese nombre siempre traía consigo problemas. Sin duda ahora estaba muy, muy preocupado. Pero más le llamaba la atención que Cozart no le hubiera mencionado nada sobre la llegada del rubio a Japón.

–Espero que Alaude-san le haya dado una buena paliza. –musitó Enma con aspereza. –Ese hombre solo significa problemas, Tsuna-kun, y me desconcierta que hayas aceptado pasar un día con un amigo suyo que no sean nuestros hermanos. –

El Sawada se sonrojo. –No me preguntes, no es tan malo como suponía que sería un amigo suyo hecho en Italia. –sonrío. –Quizás es un poco extraño, pero hasta el momento nada de cuidado. –aseguro.

Enma tenía un mal y extraño presentimiento acerca de todo aquello. Para empezar el apellido Arcobaleno le sonaba de algo, y por algún motivo creía haberlo escuchado de su hermano mayor. Por otra parte, el que fuera amigo de Giotto le sumaba puntos a la desconfianza que sentía por él. ¿Y sí ese chico quería hacerle daño a Tsunayoshi?

–¿Tu intuición está tranquila respecto a él? –quiso saber, preguntándole en un tono serio.

Tsuna se sobresaltó un poco ante la cuestión, y es que a pesar de que su intuición le decía que no era una mala persona, esta no dejaba de alertarle sobre algo. Aún no sabía que era ese presentimiento acerca de Reborn, pero el castaño no podía resistir la curiosidad de descubrirlo. El simple hecho de pensarlo le causaba una emoción extraña, como si fuera algo que llevaba tiempo esperando.

–…no lo sé. –susurro. –Solo sé que no es malo y que no me quiere hacer daño. Sí me pongo a pensar en ello, él que sea amigo de Giotto no tiene nada que ver. –

Enma no podía rebatir aquello. La mayor prueba de que Tsuna estaba en lo correcto era su propio hermano mayor. Cozart era una persona amable y noble que adoraba a Tsunayoshi. Y era amigo de Giotto desde la infancia, así que el que fueran amigos del rubio no quería decir que fueran malos.

–Solo ten cuidado ¿sí? No quisiera que por culpa de alguien cercano a tu hermano volvieras a salir lastimado. –

Tsuna le sonrío dulcemente. –Solo me ayudará a estudiar para no dejar el año, así como Dino te ayuda a ti. –el Sawada vio como los colores se le subían al rostro a Enma. –Dijo que era una compensación por haberme hecho perder mucho tiempo hoy. –se encogió de hombros.

–Tsuna-kun. –se quejó. –Es probable que pase mucho tiempo contigo ¿No te preocupa encontrarte a Giotto estando con él? –

El castaño lo meditó un momento. –Creo que está muy claro el que no quiero tener nada que ver con mi hermano, pienso que Reborn capto el mensaje. –

Kozato alzo una ceja. –Cuando nos conocimos no dejabas de llamarme "Kozato-san", tardaste medio año en comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre ¿Y a este chico lo llamas por su nombre de pila como si nada? –

Tsuna se atraganto con el té. –E-eso es porque él me estuvo molestando con mi propio nombre, así que comencé a molestarlo yo también. –

Enma soltó un suspiro. ¿Discusiones, pláticas y acuerdos? Tsunayoshi se estaba comportando distinto con ese hombre, él usualmente retraído Tsuna estaba siendo más abierto con ese individuo desde el primer día. Definitivamente tenía curiosidad por conocerlo, quería saber que había en Reborn Arcobaleno que hacía que Tsuna le tuviera confianza a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Sawada Giotto.

–Si no te molesta, Tsuna-kun, quisiera que algún día me lo presentaras. –

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces. –Hablando de eso, Enma-kun, me gustaría que guardaras el secreto, por favor. Ayer cuando Giotto se apareció en el restaurante se armó un caos, y Reborn iba con él. Dudo mucho que a los chicos les haga mucha gracia que me ayude a estudiar el resto de la semana. –

El pelirrojo asintió. –Yo soy una tumba, Tsuna-kun, ya lo sabes. Ya se los contarás cuando sea el momento adecuado. Además yo también he conseguido que Asari-nii me ayude para pasar los exámenes. Lo malo es que Kyoya-kun se enteró y ahora me ha dicho que me morderá hasta la muerte si saco menos de ochenta. –se lamentó.

Ambos suspiraron derrotados. Enma era muy bueno en inglés, biología, literatura y química. Pero era tan o más flojo que Tsunayoshi. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus habilidades, era bastante malo en matemáticas, física, historia y deportes. La única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de hacerlo entender historia era Tsuna, mientras que la única persona a la que le entendía las matemáticas era a Asari.

–No quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte. –

–No lo serás, Enma-kun. Asari-nii es muy inteligente y es muy buen profesor. Estoy seguro de que podrás evitar el castigo. –

Ambos se sonrieron. Sí, no había que perder la esperanza.

.

.

.

–¿Crees que Tsuna vaya a estar bien? –la pregunta viajó por encima del ruido que había en la tienda de deporte. Hayato devolvió a una estantería un guante de béisbol naranja que le llamó la atención y observó a su pareja.

–Lo estará. Entre los hermanos Sawada hay una diferencia muy grande, y esa es su fortaleza. Tsuna es fuerte y sabrá superar toda esta situación. –

Yamamoto revisó las cosas que compraría y después levantó la vista para mirar al peli plata.

–Tengo miedo de que se deje caer por todo…esto. Giotto siempre significa problemas. Y tú lo sabes. –

Hayato camino a su lado hasta la caja. –Sí, lo sé. Vaya que lo sé. Y no sabes lo preocupado que me tiene toda esta situación. –

Ambos abandonaron la tienda en silencio y reanudaron su conversación luego de sentarse en una banca en un parque cercano al restaurante de sushi.

–Lo único que podemos hacer es protegerlo, friki del béisbol. –

Takeshi sonrío un poco. –Lo sé. No puedo borrar el que no estuve con él cuando paso lo de hace siete años, pero quiero que sepa que estaré presente ahora. –

Hayato se permitió sonreírle genuinamente. –Todos pensamos lo mismo. Hace siete años éramos solo unos niños, pero ahora podemos protegerlo…de lo que sea. –

Porque jamás olvidarían el rostro de Tsuna tratando de soportar el dolor y la agonía. No podrían. Jamás serían capaces de olvidar el día que marcó a su amigo. Nunca.

.

.

.

Reborn sintió el ligero bote en su cama cuando Giotto se sentó en la orilla, pero ni así abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

– _¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?_ –pregunto el rubio luego de unos minutos de silencio. Reborn chasqueo la lengua.

– _No te importa, cabeza hueca_. –

– _Reborn…_ –

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama y clavó sus ojos ónix en los de Giotto.

Por algún motivo no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había descubierto de Tsunayoshi ese día. Sorpresivamente era un chico con un corazón noble, cálido y amable. El ejemplo perfecto de hermano mayor.

– _Salí por ahí, nada más. No seas tan irritante._ –

Giotto frunció el ceño. Su intuición le advertía sobre algo en especial que aún no podía identificar, pero estaba casi seguro de que estaba relacionado con su hermano.

– _Tiene que ver con Tsuna ¿verdad? ¿Estuviste con él?_ –estaba molesto y aún no sabía por qué. Reborn alzó una ceja.

– _¿Y qué si es así? ¿Tienes algún problema?_ –la sonrisa socarrona le crispo los nervios a Giotto.

– _Te pedí que no lo buscaras. Yo…_ –

– _¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace siete años? Tsuna se negó a decir nada, pero tú deberías hacerlo._ –

El rubio se levantó de la cama sintiéndose arrinconado. La mirada de Reborn era dura y seria, tanto que casi le recordó a la mirada que Alaude le lanzó aquel día en el hospital mientras esperaba a que alguien dijera algo sobre el estado de Tsuna.

No pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se estrujaba como aquel día. Reborn no podía estarlo abandonado ¿verdad? Él era su mejor amigo.

–… _olvídalo, por favor. No soy capaz de decir nada. No sobre eso._ –Giotto se mordió el labio inferior y retrocedió un paso. – _…no podría._ –

– _Tú has dicho que no culpa Daemon por defender a Tsuna ¿no es cierto? Alguna razón debe de haber. ¿Qué hiciste?_ –

El pulso se le aceleró y casi pudo jurar que estaba reviviendo en su mente ese día. Aquel en que Tsuna casi murió. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y sintió el estómago revuelto, repentinamente su cuerpo se heló y su piel palideció.

– _¿Giotto?_ –Reborn se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. – _Oye, ¿Qué tienes?_ –

– _Yo…yo…por favor…él jamás podrá perdonarme._ –las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y Reborn supo que por ese día ya no podría seguir preguntando. Un suspiro pesado escapo de sus labios.

'¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?' Se preguntó, comenzando a dejar que la preocupación se hiciera presente.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día, una nueva tortura. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó Enma cuando finalmente pudo regresar a clases. Tenía que admitir que ese resfriado o gripa, lo que fuera, lo había hecho sentir como sí un camión le hubiera pasado por encima una y mil veces. Había sido casi insoportable, pero afortunadamente Tsuna le había llevado la milagrosa medicina especial de Tsuyoshi.

–Oh, Enma. –saludó Takeshi alegremente, dándole alcance en los pasillos. –Escuche de Tsuna que estuviste enfermo ¿cómo te sientes? –

El pelirrojo suspiro y sonrío. –Estoy mejor gracias a la medicina de tu papá. –

Yamamoto río suavemente. –Siempre he pensado que su medicina es mágica. –ambos ingresaron en el aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos bancos. El de Enma a un lado del de Tsuna, que aún estaba desocupado, y el de Takeshi detrás.

–Yo también, la verdad. –sonrío avergonzado.

Yamamoto guardo silencio un momento y luego observo a Enma. El pelirrojo pareció captar el mensaje oculto en su mirada.

–¿Ayer Tsuna te dijo algo sobre Giotto? –la pregunta se deslizó sola. Kozato se mordió el labio inferior.

–Algo me dijo…sí. –aceptó. –Pero no hablamos mucho del tema. De algún modo sé que es reacio a comentar mucho sobre su situación con Giotto. –

Takeshi asintió. –Sí, lo sé. Tampoco lo queremos obligar. –

Enma se recargó en el banco y se sobó las sienes. –He pensado que…quizás su hermano este realmente arrepentido de lo que hizo ¿no crees lo mismo? –

Yamamoto apretó los labios en una mueca molesta. Enma entrecerró un poco los ojos.

–Hay cosas que por más que quieras no pueden ser perdonadas…y está es una de ellas. –

–Lo sé. Realmente lo sé, pero…olvídalo, por favor. –

Takeshi alzó una ceja. –¿Qué pasa? –

Enma se levantó se su silla y se sentó en la de Tsuna, quedando frente a Yamamoto. Ambos se miraron. –He pensado que mucha de la culpa de que todo esto haya pasado es de esa mujer…de Nana. Sí ella hubiera puesto un alto a Giotto…sí lo hubiera mimado menos…yo pienso que las cosas hubieran sido distintas. –

El pelinegro se mordió los labios. –No eres el único. El viejo también lo ha dicho. Un padre sabe de lo que es capaz su hijo y por ello es necesario guiarlos. Giotto era un niño, al igual que Tsuna, y Nana no hizo nada. –

Enma frunció el ceño. –¿Crees que ella realmente odie a Tsuna-kun? –

–…no lo sé. Es decir, ya no sé qué pensar. A estas alturas yo ya no sé qué debería pensar. –

Ambos se miraron un largo momento. La sola idea de que Nana deliberadamente hubiera dejado a Giotto herir a Tsuna…era simplemente horrorosa.

.

.

.

–¿Vas a salir tan temprano? –Asari miro a Alaude y sonrío un poco. –Creí que querrías quedarte a comer algo. –

Alaude se ajustó la sudadera negra y observo por encima del hombro al pelinegro. Finalmente se giró por completo y se sentó frente a la barra que lo separaba de Asari.

–Sabes que hay que terminar con esto ¿verdad? Tú aún sigues enamorado de G. –

Asari no detuvo sus acciones, pero su ceño se frunció un poco. –Eso no es cierto. –

–¿Podrías jurármelo mientras me besas? –la petición lo desencajo. –Tú no sabes mentir. –

–Alaude yo…yo no… –

–Aquel día yo te dije que sí tú corazón latía más por G que por mí, entonces eras libre de terminar nuestra relación. –su seriedad le estaba destrozando los nervios.

–No…no es cierto. Yo te quiero a ti. –Asari lo miro directo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos. –No pienses cosas que no son. –

Alaude negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla. –Entonces bien, pero no lo olvides. –

Porque Alaude sabía, muy en el fondo, que tarde o temprano ambos tendrían que poner punto final a esa relación. Desde el principio lo supo, pero quería seguir disfrutando un poco más de esa relación sin futuro. Cuando el día llegase, gustoso dejaría a Asari ser feliz. A él, a quien tanto empeño puso en ayudarlo a salir adelante cuando Giotto hizo lo que hizo. Su cariño por él era así de grande.

.

.

.

Había necesitado algo más que sólo una pequeña ayuda para poder escaparse de sus amigos. Sí bien Enma y él juntos eran bastante ingeniosos, Hibari y el resto eran demasiado astutos. Aunque gracias al cielo, y a Enma, pudo escaparse para verse con Reborn. Y estaba más tranquilo todavía porque sabía que Fuuta estaría con Nagi y Mukuro en el parque de diversiones hasta tarde. Y, por su parte, su pelirrojo amigo tenía cita de estudios con Asari.

–Llegas diez minutos tarde. –Tsuna diviso la figura de Reborn a lo lejos, mientras su voz le llegaba con un reproche. El castaño recobró el aliento y se dejó caer en la silla de la biblioteca.

–Escapar de Kyoya y los demás no es tarea fácil. –murmuro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Reborn notó que las mejillas del chico estaban rojas como tomates, respiraba por la boca agitadamente y su piel estaba ligeramente perlada por el sudor de una larga carrera de veinte minutos. Inconscientemente lo observo sin perder ningún detalle, sin poder evitar pensar que Tsuna era realmente hermoso y atrayente.

–Oh, así que has venido a escondidas. Eres casi como Julieta. –se burló descaradamente. Tsuna enrojeció aún más.

–¿Y tú que eres, mi Romeo? No digas tonterías. –

–Oh, ¿Acaso no puedes ser mi Julieta? Soy un Romeo muy apuesto y atento. –

Tsuna soltó una carcajada sarcástica. –Ya, sí, como no. Para empezar, no soy una chica, y en segundo lugar no me gustas y yo no te gusto. ¿Ves como no se puede? –

Reborn recargó su codo en la mesa y apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano. Su mirada divertida se posó en la figura del castaño, quien termino recargándose completamente en la silla por el cansancio.

–…quizás no ahora. –sonrío imperceptiblemente, mientras susurraba en un tono muy bajo. –Bueno, deja de descansar y pongamos manos a la obra porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo. –lo apresuró. Tsuna sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de Reborn.

'Por algún motivo siento que…me metí en algo peligroso' Pensó Tsuna.

–Empezaremos con matemáticas, luego seguiremos con física, después con química y finalizaremos el día de hoy con biología. –

Tsuna saco los libros correspondientes a lo pedido por Reborn y los deposito sobre la mesa.

–¿Cómo vas en estas materias? –pregunto hojeando el libro. El castaño desvió la mirada. –¿Tsuna? –el otro levanto la vista y la posó en él. –¿Qué significa esto? –

El rostro del contrario se coloreo avergonzado. Su último examen de matemáticas estaba dentro del libro. Y, como siempre, tenía una linda nota en grandes letras rojas de Nezu-sensei. Claramente Reborn leyó un: "Como siempre el alumno más idiota, inútil e innecesario; tú calificación ya era de esperarse, Dame-Tsuna. Nadie espera nada bueno de ti".

Una inmensa furia se apodero del pelinegro. –¿Por qué te han hecho esto? ¿ _Quién_ fue? –

–No te enfades. –la voz le salió ligeramente ronca. –Es típico de Nezu. –

–Te está insultando. ¿Con qué derecho dice que nadie espera nada bueno de ti? –su molestia era palpable, pero esta disminuyo cuando vio como Tsuna se mordía el labio inferior y bajaba la cabeza.

–…para casi todos es así. Y tienen razón, yo tampoco… –

–No te atrevas a decirlo. –gruño. –Yo sí espero algo bueno de ti, espero una calificación alta. Y tus amigos y Fuuta también. Eres importante para ellos y estoy seguro de que les duele que hables y pienses así. –

–Soy un bueno para nada. Nada me sale bien. Soy tonto, lento y… –

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Reborn había rodeado la mesa y se había sentado a su lado, le alzo el rostro y algo dentro suyo se rompió cuando vio una traicionera lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. –Por dios, no llores. –

Tsuna se soltó del agarre y se limpió las lágrimas. –Lo siento, todas esas palabras me traen recuerdos de mi niñez, ya no suelo llorar por eso. –

Reborn no pudo evitar sentir un cierto rencor contra Giotto porque, desde que lo conocía, no había persona que no lo felicitara por su inteligencia y su habilidad para los estudios. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente que lo piropeaba, mientras su hermano era constantemente maltratado y humillado, a tal grado que ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Quizás ahora entendía un poco más a esa gente que lo cuidaba. Era difícil no molestarse con Giotto si se comparaban sus vidas.

–Cambiemos eso, Tsuna. –la mano que desordeno sus cabellos lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. –Hagamos que todos se callen. –

–Yo no podría…yo no soy tan inteligente como…como Giotto. –bajo la mirada. Una mirada derrotada.

Reborn le dio un golpe en la frente con su dedo índice. Tsuna soltó un quejido dolorido.

–Escúchame bien, Tsunayoshi. Giotto es bueno memorizando, y sí a eso le sumas que G es bueno explicando…pues cualquiera pensaría que Giotto es una especie de genio. –le sacudió el cabello en un gesto de cariño. –Pero él es tan o más torpe que tú, no puede hacer nada solo. –

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido.

–Y tú, tú tienes que poder hacerlo. No es una pregunta, te lo estoy diciendo. Tú puedes y yo haré que puedas. Déjame ayudarte. –

El corazón de Tsuna se aceleró un poco. No sabía por qué sus palabras le habían llegado más hondo que las de cualquiera de sus amigos o hermanos. Quizás era porque era una persona que, a pesar de saber sus antecedentes, probablemente, no estaba seguro, había decidido tenderle una mano y sostenerla hasta que llegara al final del camino.

Miro al pelinegro. Y al ver la mirada que le dirigía se dio cuenta.

Reborn no lo estaba protegiendo, ni era esa su intención. Él lo estaba empujando a que peleara por sí mismo, con sus propias manos. Lo estaba enseñando a superar sus barreras para que demostrara que podía. Lo miraba queriendo ayudarlo, no queriendo protegerlo.

Y entendió lo que debía hacer. Su intuición se lo dijo.

–¿No me abandonarás? –pregunto tímidamente. El Arcobaleno sonrío arrogante.

–Sí logras sacar noventa en tus exámenes…te recompensare. –

Tsuna le sonrío cálidamente, de una forma que casi logró desarmar a Reborn. –…está bien. –

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hola gente!

He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :)

Bueno, bueno, quiero agradecer a las lindas personitas que comentaron:

 _ **YINARI- UCHIHA:**_ Uwah, que linda, gracias. También te deseo un próspero año nuevo. Ya casi se acerca el momento en que se sabrá que fue lo que sucedió. En fin, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 _ **Shiho-Akemi:**_ Jaja, sí, algo así. La verdad a mí también me gusta mucho el R27, pienso que es una pareja que se equilibra en cuanto a personalidad. Espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado.

 _ **mel-yug15:**_ Oh, un grandísimo punto. Eso también se aclarará más adelante, la actitud de Nana.

 _ **mitsuko usagi:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto la historia. Un saludo y un abrazo :)

 _ **Vicky Chacin C. -P:**_ Uwah, no sabes cuánto. Un saludo y un abrazo, espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy.

 ** _C.C.C.2610:_** ¡Hola! Jaja, sí, Reborn mezclara muchos matices. Será lindo, pero también mantendrá ese algo que lo hace ser Reborn. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Rinaco-Sawada:**_ Jaja no te preocupes, el sueño es esencial para sobrevivir :) Y no te apures, ya pronto se ira revelando que pensó Nana y que fue con Iemitsu. ¡Un gran saludo!

Y a todos los demás lectores, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

Espero estén todos muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	6. Capítulo 5: Decisión

**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D00, y otras.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

Mensajes de texto. (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 5

Decisión

.

.

.

Reborn soltó un suave suspiro relajado mientras pasaba a la siguiente página del libro romántico que tomo de una estantería al azar. Con esa misma tranquilidad observo de reojo a su _estudiante_ y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona al verlo contestar los problemas matemáticos sin tanto esfuerzo como el día anterior.

–¡Ya acabé! –festejo el menor por lo bajo. Sus ojos chocolates repasaron las hojas varias veces en busca de errores visibles.

–Bueno, dame acá para revisarlos, Tsuna. –el pelinegro le extendió la mano, mientras despegaba su vista de su lectura y la posaba por completo en el castaño. –Sigue mientras con biología. –

El chico asintió y le entrego las diez hojas que había utilizado, posteriormente tomó las otras que tenía a su lado izquierdo. Casi al instante se concentró en las preguntas que Reborn le había escrito con una letra pulcra, casi perfecta.

–Tienes muy bonita letra. –comentó Tsuna distraídamente, contestando sin necesidad de ver los libros, pues aquella materia le gustaba mucho y solía estudiarla por sí mismo.

El pelinegro alzó la vista y sonrío un poco. –Hace tiempo tuve una amiga que me enseño sobre la cultura japonesa, eso incluyo el idioma en todas sus formas. –

El castaño sonrío. –A mí me enseño Asari-nii y el tío Tsuyoshi. Ambos fueron unos grandiosos maestros. –

Reborn se quedó en silencio. Lo último que quería era arruinar esa pequeña burbuja de confianza que estaba comenzando a nacer entre ellos con preguntas sobre el pasado. Sabía muy bien que sí preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido hacía siete años o sobre su niñez, Tsuna se entristecería y volvería a ser tan distante como cuando lo busco por primera vez hacía dos días. Y de solo pensarlo, algo dentro de él se removía inquieta y dolorosamente.

–¿Y hablas solo japonés, Tsuna? –indago el pelinegro, circulando un error en un problema. El chico alzó la vista y soltó una risita.

–¿Y para qué quieres saber? –

Reborn lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa divertida. –¿Acaso no puedo interesarme por ti? –

Tsuna sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo antes de volver a bombear sangre con muchísima más fuerza. Su rostro se enrojeció un poco y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Reborn amplio su sonrisa y, para cuando se dio cuenta, notó que le gustaba verlo así.

–…e-eso sería extraño. –musitó Sawada tratando de regular su voz. –Sé que solo estás pasando tiempo conmigo por lo de Giotto. –el chico bajo la mirada.

–No te hagas ideas, aunque no lo creas me gusta tu compañía. –la naturalidad con la que soltó aquello hizo que el rostro del menor volviera a enrojecer. –Pese a lo que creas, Giotto es bastante irritante cuando quiere. Por lo general solo hace cosas que a él le gustan, es infantil, flojo y torpe. –

Tsuna soltó una carcajada. –¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño yo solía pensar que él era un superhéroe o algo así, idealizaba su imagen. Lo quería tanto que…bueno, fui un idiota por dejarme manejar. –la sonrisa entristecida le dolió un poco al pelinegro. –…realmente lo quería. –susurro.

–…a veces los hermanos mayores cometemos muchos errores. –comentó suavemente, deslizando su mano hasta el rostro del otro, limpiando con las yemas de sus dedos las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. –Yo también tengo hermanos, dos, para ser exactos. Mi hermano menor se llama Fon y la mayor es Viper. Los tres tenemos personalidades completamente diferentes. Ninguno puede convivir con el otro por más de cinco minutos. –

Tsuna dejo que Reborn deslizara su mano por su rostro, porque su tacto le resultaba agradable y cálido.

–¿Los odias? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en hacerles daño? –la voz calmada desconcertó al mayor, pero a pesar de ello se mostró inmutable.

–No y no. A pesar de todo nos mantenemos unidos cuando alguno de nosotros tiene un problema. Mi madre solía decir que éramos muy contradictorios. –la sonrisa melancólica de Reborn estrujo el corazón del castaño.

–…yo no sé por qué Giotto nunca pudo quererme, no sé por qué me odiaba tanto. Aún hoy, cuando pienso en ello, no soy capaz de dar una respuesta clara. Él podía querer a todo el mundo…menos a mí. Y yo no podía entender por qué. –

Reborn frunció el ceño más preocupado que enojado. –No pienses más en ello, te lastimas. –

Tsuna sintió las caricias en su mejilla izquierda y cerró los ojos. –…no te preocupes, hace mucho que dejo de dolerme…ahora sólo puedo sentir resentimiento. –

–El odio también daña a las personas, Tsuna. Y, quizás, es el peor dolor que existe. –

Sawada se alejó de las tranquilizadoras caricias y abrió los ojos. El brillo que había en ellos mezclaba sentimientos contradictorios. Esperanza, anhelo, dolor, odio y…miedo. Reborn necesitaba saber por qué siempre había miedo en sus ojos cuando hablaban de Giotto. Quería saberlo…y lo peor es que ya no estaba seguro de sí era para ayudar a su amigo o sí era por una necesidad personal.

Lo único que tenía claro es que quería ver sonreír a Tsunayoshi y le daba miedo averiguar el por qué. Él no era una persona de amar, sus parejas solo se basaban en el placer temporal y luego las desechaba porque se aburría de ellas. Su corazón solo latía para sí mismo, su preocupación solo era para él y nadie más. Pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar que Tsuna se veía mejor sonriente, cuando lo veía triste no podía evitar enfadarse con Giotto. No entendía que demonios sucedía con él desde ayer.

–…lo sé. Pero sí no lo odio… ¿Qué otra cosa podría sentir por él? Dímelo, Reborn, por qué yo no lo sé. –Tsunayoshi bajo la mirada. –Desde hace años mi mundo inicia y acaba con mis hermanos y Fuuta. Giotto no cabe en mi mundo y no lo hace por qué él no quiso pertenecer a él, yo ahora no puedo hacer nada. –

Reborn se levantó de su silla y camino hasta situarse a un lado del castaño. Recargo su peso en la mesa y quedó frente a él. Tsuna no lo miro.

–Giotto se siente culpable por lo que sea que te haya hecho. –la mano del pelinegro se posó en los cabellos rebeldes, acariciándolos suavemente.

–¿Por qué insistes tanto en que hable con él? El otro día cuando te lo pregunte no me diste una respuesta concreta. –la mirada que le dirigió el chico lo dejo embelesado un momento.

–…aún no estoy seguro. Al principio fue porque Giotto realmente parecía desesperado, pero ahora…uhm, ahora es porque me interesas tú. –

El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del menor fue un deleite para Reborn. No fue capaz de despegar su vista de su rostro.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Qué…? –

–Lo que escuchaste. Eres un chico interesante, Tsuna, es difícil ignorarte. –jamás en su vida había sido tan honesto como en ese momento.

–No es como que realmente me alegre ser tu centro de entretenimiento andante…pero supongo que…eh, gracias. –

Oh, Reborn realmente no se esperaba que el otro escondiera su vergüenza con enfado. Sin duda fue un descubrimiento interesante.

Él era interesante en más de un sentido.

.

.

.

Sawada Nana canturreaba una melodía de moda que había escuchado en el centro comercial en la mañana. Su ritmo era pegajoso y difícil de olvidar, por ello se sorprendió a sí misma en más de una ocasión cantándola.

–… ¿Mamá? –la voz de Giotto llamándola la hizo salir apresurada de la cocina. Lo encontró al pie de las escaleras colocándose una sudadera gris. Lo miro parpadeando.

–¿Gio-chan? ¿Saldrás? –pregunto tratando de ocultar su molestia. El rubio le sonrío un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, voy a ir a ver si encuentro a Daemon. Sí tengo suerte quizás esté con Tsuna. –

Toda la noche anterior había estado pensando en la idea de Reborn. De alguna forma u otra sabía que tenía razón al decirle que insistir era necesario para lograr su cometido. Sí solo lo veía de lejos nada se solucionaría. Y él realmente quería hablar con su hermano. Aún sí Tsuna lo insultaba, sí lo miraba con odio, si le gritaba que jamás lo perdonaría, él quería intentar hacer algo. Lo que sea, pero quería intentarlo.

–¿Y para qué quieres ver a Tsuna? –pregunto Nana hastiada. Giotto dirigió sus orbes azulinas al rostro de su madre. –No pierdas tu tiempo en cosas inútiles. –

El ceño del rubio se frunció profundamente. –¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá? Él también es tu hijo. –murmuro incrédulo. –Verlo no es perder mi tiempo. –

La castaña le sonrío dulcemente. –Oh, Gio-kun, eres tan amable. Pero yo sé lo que te digo. Es totalmente inútil tratar de pasar tiempo con él. A Tsuna lo único que le importa es estar con sus amigos. –

–¿Y qué hay de Fuuta? –el muchacho bajo la vista, apretando los labios con disgusto. –¿Qué excusa tienes para cubrir la ausencia de Fuuta? –

Nana endureció el rostro. –¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy poniendo excusas. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. –la mujer dio un paso hacía su hijo con una sonrisa. –En cuánto a Fuuta pues…él adora estar con Tsuna, y tu hermano no me deja cuidarlo. –

Giotto soltó una risa irónica. –Sí a ti te importara estoy seguro de que no te interesaría la opinión de Tsuna, pero me parece que estás muy cómoda con el lugar en que te dejo mi hermano ¿o no? –la mirada del menor se afiló. –La verdad es esa, mamá, por algún motivo sólo yo te importe. Mis hermanos no son suficiente para ti, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo no soy lo que tú piensas. Yo no puedo hacer nada sólo, no podría haber soportado lo que Tsuna soportó. Yo…yo realmente lo admiro, y más porque ha estado criando él solo a Fuuta. –

La mirada desencajada de Nana lo hizo darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras, pero no se retractaría. Estaba cansado de fingir ser algo que no era. Sí su madre lo iba a despreciar por no ser lo que creyó que era, pues entonces bien, no le importaba. Su única prioridad era Tsunayoshi.

–G-Gio-chan… ¿Qué ideas te ha metido Tsuna? N-no le creas, yo… –

–Yo no soy ciego, mamá. Y no he hablado con él porque no me ha dejado, pero averiguare lo que me estás escondiendo. –

Nana lo miro sobresaltada. –¡N-no! Yo no te escondo nada, Gio-chan, yo sólo…por tú bienestar… yo… –

–Tú nada. –siseo. –Mucha de la culpa de que Tsuna haya crecido así es mía, yo lo hice así. Y tú, pudiendo evitarlo, me dejaste hacer lo que quise. ¿O me dirás que no te diste cuenta de mis intenciones? –

–Yo… –

–Siempre lo has sabido. ¿Acaso tú intención era hacerle lo mismo a Fuuta? –

–¡Me aterroriza que alguno de ellos te quite tu felicidad! –gritó. –¡Él único que debía sobresalir eras tú!... sólo tú vales la pena, Gio-chan. –

El rubio apretó los labios, furioso. –Todos estos años he creído que yo era el que te manipulaba a ti para evitar que quisieras a Tsuna, para que lo humillaras e ignoraras, pero ya veo que todo resultó al revés. Tú me utilizaste a mí para que papá no se diera cuenta y no se enfadara. –

–No, no, Gio-chan, escúchame por favor. –las lágrimas de la mujer resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas.

–…Y todo resultó mal. Lo peor que hice…todo acabó hace siete años, cuando Tsuna casi murió. ¿Sabías qué todo fue mi culpa? ¿Ah, no lo sabías? ¡Yo hice que sucediera! ¡Todo por qué tú jamás me hiciste ver que lo que hacía estaba mal! ¡Sólo te importaba lo que tú querías! No sabes lo mucho que me he arrepentido los últimos años. No he vuelto a dormir bien desde ese día, la culpa me lo impide. Cuando quise darme cuenta…cuando me di cuenta ya todo estaba hecho ¿Y qué hice? Sí, sí, ¡Sólo hui, como el cobarde que siempre he sido! –su voz sonaba cada vez más quebrada. –Yo rompí en mil pedazos el corazón de Tsuna, su confianza y su amor por mí. Siempre supe cuánto me quería y yo…yo le hice…yo le hice _esto_. –susurro con repulsión. –Mi deber era protegerlo, porque soy su hermano mayor… ¿Y qué fue lo que hice? ¡Yo mismo lo dañe! ¿No soy genial? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

Nana trato de acercarse a él, pero Giotto retrocedió y la miro con odio.

–No sé quién es peor, mamá, sí tú o yo. –las orbes azulinas estaban llenas de lágrimas. –Tú casi me convertiste en un asesino. ¿Acaso crees que hubiera podido vivir con eso? Muy tarde comprendí que Tsuna realmente era importante para mí, pero no tengo perdón. Aún sí en este momento ya no puedo remediar lo que hice…yo no permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño. Pienso hacer lo que no hice antes…pienso protegerlo. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedírmelo. –

–…No…no te vayas. Por favor, mi único deseo era que fueras siempre feliz…y creí que sí te dejaba hacerle daño a Tsuna lo serías, creí que me perdonarías por haberlo tenido. –

Giotto apretó las manos, tratando de frenar su furia. –¡¿En qué universo una madre pensaría eso?! ¡No seas ingenua y deja de culparme a mí por lo que _tú_ hiciste! Yo ya estoy pagando mi propio pecado, a ti te toca aceptar el tuyo y comenzar a pagar también. –sus pasos se dirigieron a la puerta. –¿Cuánto amaste realmente a Tsuna…o cuánto lo odiaste? Se honesta y acepta lo que hiciste. –

Nana se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, observando como la figura de Giotto desaparecía de su vista cuando él cerró la puerta. Una inmensa desesperación se apoderó de ella, no sabía que debía hacer ahora. Aceptar lo que hizo solo la haría perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¿Realmente odiaba a Tsuna? ¿Realmente no le importaba lo que le pasara? ¿De verdad era así…así de despiadada?

Le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

.

.

.

El sonido que hizo su taza al golpear la superficie de la mesa resonó por toda la estancia, mientras maldecía en voz baja su descuido.

–Ah, G, ten más cuidado. –regañó Daemon observando el líquido derramado sobre la superficie de madera. –Sí Asari ve esto le va a dar algo. –comento mientras trataba de limpiar un poco del refresco derramado. Alzó la vista. –Deja de mirarme con cara de idiota retrasado y ayúdame a limpiar tu desorden. –

G resopló irritado. –Nadie te pidió ayuda, tarado. Yo puedo hacerlo. –el chico extendió el brazo con toda la intención de arrebatarle las servilletas y el paño húmedo para limpiar el mismo, pero Daemon se lo quitó de enfrente. –¡¿Y ahora qué haces?! –reclamo.

–Nada. Sólo quería ver sí tú cerebro aún funcionaba bien, nufufufufu. –

G chasqueo la lengua molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Le fastidiaba la risita de Daemon, y todo era porque siempre le había parecido fingida, espeluznante e hipócrita.

–Eres un idiota. –

–¿Y me lo dice el que tiene el cabello rosita? –se burló el otro señalándolo con su mano libre.

–¡Mi cabello no es rosa, es rojo! –saltó de inmediato. –¡Sólo que es un tipo diferente de rojo! –

Daemon rodó los ojos al estar bastante acostumbrado a la misma y vieja excusa de su amigo. –Oye, deberías buscar otro argumento, ese ya está más que conocido. –

–No es un argumento ni una excusa, sólo es la verdad. –

Spade sonrío. –Finjamos que te creo ¿sí? No creo que sea el momento adecuado para discutir, ahí viene Giotto. –

G se giró en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse. Por ella entraba el rubio de orbes azulinas con una expresión derrotada y pesimista, se acercó a ellos y dejo caer sus brazos alrededor de Daemon en un abrazo flojo y deprimente.

–¿Giotto? –parpadeo G extrañado. –¿Qué tienes? –

Daemon se alertó cuando sintió algo cálido resbalar por su cuello y caer en su camiseta negra. Giotto estaba llorando y no sabía por qué.

–Oye, oye, cálmate ¿qué tienes? –

G se levantó en cuanto notó también que su amigo estaba llorando y ayudó a Daemon a sentarlo en la silla libre que estaba frente a la suya.

–… _yo…no puede ser._ –

– _Deja de llorar y habla claramente, Giotto. Necesitas calmarte primero._ –musitó G con el ceño fruncido.

–… _sí algo como esto sentía Tsuna…yo no puedo con esto. Yo no puedo… ¿Cómo hizo para soportar está decepción? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Necesito que me lo diga, lo necesito…duele mucho._ –

Daemon frunció levemente el ceño y se agachó a su lado. – _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encontraste con Tsunayoshi-kun y te dijo algo?_ –

Giotto negó lentamente con la cabeza. – _…mamá…ella…yo…descubrí que ella sabía lo que le estaba haciendo a Tsuna cuando éramos niños. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo? Ella cree que sólo yo valgo la pena de los tres._ –

Spade apretó los labios con disgusto.

– _Me dijo que todo era por mi felicidad… ¿Acaso convertirme en un asesino habría contribuido a que yo fuera feliz? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué no me detuvo?_ –

– _En algún punto de todo lo que hiciste debiste haberte dado cuenta tú mismo. Hay una edad, Giotto, en la que somos conscientes de lo que hacemos. Y sé que tú lo sabes, sé que te sientes culpable, pero ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tuvo que pasar para que reaccionaras?_ –la mirada rojiza de G lo taladraba profundamente. – _Nana no te detuvo porque tú no querías detenerte. Esa mujer se mueve como tú quieres. Y sí no te vio intenciones de parar era evidente que no interferiría hasta que estuvieras satisfecho._ –

Giotto se mordió los labios. – _Lo sé. Realmente lo sé. Pero Tsuna también es su hijo…por más que me amará a mí, G, ¿Cómo fue tan despiadada cómo para participar en ese juego? Ella también lo humillaba, ella también lo menospreciaba… ¿Hasta qué punto yo tuve la culpa? ¿Cuánto fue cosa suya?_ –

G no podía rebatir aquello. Por más que Giotto hubiera sido muy inteligente y astuto cuando niño, un adulto fácilmente debería haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Además, el rubio jamás oculto su desagrado por Tsuna, siendo su madre, ella debió haber hecho algo respecto al comportamiento de su hijo. Y eso era algo que todos pensaban, pero a ellos les daba miedo hacerle ver a su amigo que Nana era tan culpable como él.

– _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Tú ya sabes que Tsunayoshi-kun no puede vivir con ella, pero no sabes qué clase de vida lleva actualmente. No sabes que ha cambiado o que sigue igual ¿Estará Fuuta sufriendo lo mismo que él?_ –la pregunta hecha por Daemon horrorizo al rubio.

–… _¿Qué? P-pero Fuuta solo tiene seis años y…_ –

– _¿Y a ella le importó que Tsunayoshi-kun fuera pequeño e indefenso? A diferencia de Fuuta, que tiene un hermano que lo proteja, Tsunayoshi-kun estaba sólo ante ustedes. No podemos saber que tan roto está._ –Daemon se sentó junto a G. – _No he podido ver mucho sobre su personalidad, pero por los comentarios hechos por Asari y Alaude, he podido deducir que aún guarda mucho sufrimiento._ –

Giotto bajo la mirada. Sí, era natural que no hubiera superado lo que sucedió en el pasado…simplemente no podía culparlo. Lo que le había hecho no tenía perdón. Había destruido su confianza, su amor y su devoción por él. Sabía, y vaya que lo sabía, que Tsuna cuando era niño lo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, era tanto su cariño que hacía todo lo que le pedía. Y jamás odio tanto que lo hiciera como ahora. Porque sí su hermano no hubiera acudido a aquel lugar, aquel día, nada de lo que sucedió después hubiera ocurrido.

Y todo había sido culpa suya. Y era su culpa porque se aprovechó del amor de Tsuna. De la confianza que le tenía.

Era un maldito desgraciado…y lo sabía.

.

.

.

–¿Te gustan los gatos? –la pregunta lo desencajo por completo. –A Daemon le gustan. –

Tsuna soltó una carcajada y levantó la vista del libro que revisaba. –Me gustan, sí, pero tío Tsuyoshi es alérgico. –

Reborn alzó una ceja. –¿Y un perro? –

–No creo que sea buena idea tener animales en un restaurante de sushi, Reborn. Hace varios años Takeshi tuvo uno, era bastante amigable, pero los clientes se quejaban de sus ladridos. –

El pelinegro recargó su brazo en la superficie de la mesa de la biblioteca. Sus ojos lo observaban analíticamente, como si estuviera buscando algo.

–¿Reborn? –

–¿Qué es lo que te gusta? –pregunto directamente. –Sí te voy a recompensar con algo, tengo que hacerme una idea de que es lo que te gusta. –

Tsuna sintió algo cálido removerse dentro suyo y le sonrío con cariño. –Reborn, lo que sea estará bien, no tienes que esforzarte tanto en algo como esto. –

El pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño. –Tú te estás esforzando, Tsuna, no digas algo así, vale la pena recompensarte. –

Un ligero sonrojo adornó las pálidas mejillas del más joven, mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

–Dices cosas muy raras, Reborn. –se quejó haciendo un puchero. –No sé por qué me ayudas. –

–Ya te lo he dicho, me agradas. –

Tsuna suspiro. –Está bien. Sólo no vayas a hacer una locura, por favor. –

–No prometo nada. ¿Y bien? Habla. –

El castaño se recargó un poco en la silla y observo un momento el techo. Hacía mucho que no pensaba de forma literal que le gustaba. Normalmente siempre hacía cosas con sus amigos, cosas que involucraran los gustos de todos. Siempre que podía pensaba en ellos y en que podrían hacer todos juntos, o, en su defecto, hacía cosas que le gustaban a Fuuta. Era raro pensar algo que le gustará hacer sólo a él.

–…no sé. Me gusta pasear con mis amigos…siempre que sea con ellos el lugar o lo que haremos no me importa mucho. –dijo finalmente.

–Se más específico. –

Tsuna soltó una tenue risita. –Lo siento, pero he estado toda mi vida con ellos. Todo lo que hago, o la mayoría de las cosas que hago, los involucran. –

Reborn suspiro pesadamente. De nueva cuenta podía ver las diferencias que había entre Tsuna y Giotto. Su amigo solía hacer cosas que le gustaban, poco le importaba sí a los demás les agradaba y lo hacía sólo. Pero Tsuna…Tsuna era la clase de persona que se adaptaba a los gustos de los demás, comenzaba a notar que era del tipo que era feliz viendo a los demás ser felices.

–¿No te fastidia hacer eso? En algún momento debiste haber deseado hacer algo sólo tú, algo solo para ti mismo. –

Sawada arrugó un poco el ceño. –Mi deseo es siempre ver a mis personas preciadas ser felices, porque ellos quieren lo mismo para mí. Yo disfruto de estar con ellos, de convivir con ellos, de pasear con Fuuta, de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Sé que no soy como los otros adolescentes, pero mi mayor deseo es que Fuuta siempre sea feliz, que no conozca la traición y el dolor. –bajo la vista. –Ese es mi trabajo como su hermano mayor. –

Reborn lo miro fijamente. Sus expresiones, sus ojos, sus labios, su ceño tenuemente fruncido…todo en él le resultaba tan…atrayente. Era inevitable para él verlo con tanta atención, con tanto interés. No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando.

–…en realidad es el trabajo de sus padres. Tú trabajo no es educarlo, es enseñarle sobre el mundo, sólo eso. –

Tsuna sonrío tristemente. –…quizás sea así, pero mamá no es apta sí la situación no involucra a Giotto. –

Reborn frunció el ceño. –Olvídalo, Tsuna, olvida a tu madre y concéntrate en nosotros. Cuando comienzas a pensar en ella…en Giotto, siempre te deprimes. –

–Lo siento. Para mí es natural, no es algo que esconda. Todos lo saben. –

El pelinegro se cruzó de piernas y lo miro un momento, de nuevo. –Bueno, supongo que tendré que ser creativo sí quiero que pases un buen día sin tus perros guardianes. –

Sawada entrecerró los ojos. –No les digas así, son mi familia. Y son muy buenos. –

Reborn le sonrío ladino. –Sí, claro. –

Muy en el fondo Reborn sabía que no les haría mucha gracia verlos juntos.

.

.

.

Sawada Fuuta detuvo sus pasos entre el mar de gente y se giró para observar a Mukuro. Delante de él Hayato sintió el tirón que le dio Fuuta al detenerse repentinamente.

–¿Qué pasa, Fuuta? –preguntó Takeshi, quien iba del otro lado del peli plata. –¿Te cansaste ya? –lo miro preocupado.

El pequeño negó con su cabeza y los miro a todos. Desde Hayato y Takeshi que estaban a su espalda mirándolo curiosos, hasta Ryohei, Nagi, Mukuro y Kyoko que estaban frente a él mirándolo sin entender. Kyoko avanzó hacía él y se agacho a su altura.

–¿Qué tienes, Fuuta-kun? Pareces preocupado. –la chica le acarició sus sedosos cabellos castaños. El niño parpadeo.

–…yo quiero saber… ¿Por qué mamá no nos quiere a Tsuna-nii y a mí? –sus dulces ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Yo sólo necesito a Tsuna-nii, pero Tsuna-nii siempre parece triste. ¿Por qué mamá no puede quererlo? –

Mukuro apretó los labios fuertemente. Ryohei frunció el ceño y Hayato mascullo algo en italiano que no alcanzaron a entender. Takeshi y Nagi desviaron la mirada y Kyoko lo miro sorprendida.

–Tú puedes llenar ese vacío, Fuuta-kun. –le susurro Kyoko con ternura. –Tsuna-kun te adora y vive por ti. Tú también lo quieres mucho, mucho ¿verdad? –

El niño alzó la vista y asintió enérgicamente. –¡Sí! ¡Tsuna-nii es lo más importante para mí!... Pero una señora me dijo que eso no era correcto y que mi mamá debería ser más importante para mí que mi hermano ¿es verdad? –

Mukuro chasqueo la lengua. –Esa mujer no sabe nada, Fuuta-kun, sólo tú decides a quien quieres más. Sí tú corazón te dice que es más importante tú hermano, entonces así es. No dejes que otras personas que no conoces te digan lo contrario. –

El niño lo miro durante un momento y asintió lentamente. –¿Y lo de mamá…? –pregunto en un susurro. Hayato se acercó a él y lo alzó en brazos.

–Mira, Fuuta, a veces los adultos son raros y hacen cosas que los demás no entienden. Sí tú mamá no quiere a Tsuna, entonces tú quiérelo el doble para que no se sienta triste. –los brazos del peli plata lo envolvían con cariño. –No pienses en cosas de ese tipo, porque tú hermano se pondría triste. Y nosotros también. Sólo quiérelo mucho, como siempre, y eso será suficiente. –

La sonrisa del chico alegró un poco al pequeño. –¿De verdad? –

–Sí, Haya-chan tiene razón. No tienes que pensar en eso. –se le unió Takeshi con una sonrisa animada.

Fuuta asintió convencido y sonrío en respuesta, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Sí su mamá no quería a su Tsuna-nii, pues entonces sólo tenía que quererlo más. Porque a él no le importaba mucho si Nana lo quería o no, lo único que le importaba era que Tsunayoshi siempre estuviera feliz. Y lo que sus otros hermanos le decían sonaba muy lógico. Se alegraba de haberles preguntado al final, porque realmente se sentía muy tranquilo ahora. Y más porque algo le decía que la llegada de Reborn a la vida de su hermano traería felicidad a Tsuna.

Sí, y nunca se equivocaba.

.

.

.

–Hola tío Tsuyoshi. –saludó Tsuna alegremente cuando llegó al restaurante por la tarde. El hombre le sonrío con cariño al verlo.

–Tsuna ¿Dónde habías estado? Hace algunos minutos que llegaron los demás con Fuuta. –

El menor dejo olvidada su mochila a un lado de la puerta e ingreso con paso parsimonioso. –Estuve estudiando, he decidido que quiero sacar una buena nota en los exámenes de recuperación. –

Tsuyoshi lo miro con asombro. –¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Tsuna! No sabes lo orgulloso que me hace sentir el escucharte decirlo. –el castaño se sonrojo un poco.

–G-gracias, tío. –sonrío alegre. –Me esforzare al máximo. –aseguró.

Tsuyoshi asintió mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta del fondo. Sus ojos claros se dirigieron a la puerta principal y observo a la nueva persona que acababa de aparecer en su restaurante. Frunció el ceño disgustado.

–¿Qué quieres, Sawada Nana? –

La mujer castaña apretó los labios y dio un paso hacía la barra, quedándose parada frente a las sillas sin mirar nada en particular. Tsuyoshi frunció aún más su ceño.

–…yo…necesitaba hablar con alguien, Tsuyoshi. –susurro con la voz ronca. –Yo ya no sé…que debo hacer. –las lágrimas resbalaron hasta el suelo de forma continua.

Tsuyoshi se cruzó de brazos. –¿Ahora qué Giotto ha madurado decides qué no sabes qué hacer? Por favor, no seas ridícula. Eso debiste haberlo dicho hace años, cuando tus hijos se volvieron el uno contra el otro. –

Nana apretó los ojos. –Giotto lo es todo para mí, ¿qué querías que hiciera? –

–Tsuna también es tú hijo, Nana. Él se merecía tanto amor como Giotto, tanto respeto y cariño como él. ¿Sí tu no se lo dabas, quién lo iba a hacer? Se suponía que tú eras su madre. –

–Lo soy. –

–¿Ah, en serio? Una madre conoce a sus hijos, sabe que les gusta y que les disgusta, conocen su comportamiento y saben cuándo están sufriendo. ¿Tú sabes algo de esto de cualquiera de los tres? –la miro fijamente. –¿Eres capaz de contestar algo de esto sobre cualquiera de ellos? –

Nana se mordió los labios. –Yo…no lo sé. –aceptó asustada. –…realmente no lo sé. –

–Y tampoco te importó saberlo. Eres egoísta y caprichosa, cuando creíste que Giotto podría preferir a Tsuna por encima de ti hiciste hasta lo imposible porque eso no sucediera. Llegaste incluso a aplaudirle sus comportamientos desagradables y le seguiste el juego… ¿o fue al revés? Quizás siempre lo manipulaste tú a él y le hiciste creer que todo fue culpa suya. –

–…yo no…no es… –

–¿No es cierto? –inquirió Tsuyoshi sarcástico. –No me hagas reír. Ese comportamiento inocente no te va, sabes lo que hiciste, pero tú no sabes que alcance tuvo tu actitud respecto a la relación de tus hijos. No sabes que fue lo que hizo Giotto, tampoco sabes cuál es la postura de Tsuna ante todo esto. –

Nana lo miro parpadeando, desconcertada y perdida ante sus palabras. –¿De qué hablas? Gio-chan me dijo algo parecido en la mañana. No entendí de qué hablaba, pero me pareció…serio. –

Tsuyoshi sintió ganas de gritarle, pero no podía perder la compostura así como así. Realmente le impresionaba que tan estúpida podía ser Nana, eso o lo bien que fingía ignorancia. Con esa mujer ya nadie podía estar seguro de nada.

–Deberías saberlo, yo no te diré nada. Y no, ni siquiera seas tan desvergonzada como para pedirme que te deje ver a Tsuna o a Fuuta, ellos están muy bien sin ti, como siempre. Mantente alejada de ellos, suficiente daño has hecho ya. Y sí Giotto ha decidido que ya no quiere nada de ti…pues entonces me alegro, por primera vez utiliza el cerebro. –musitó despectivo.

–Siempre supe que Tsuna alejaría a Gio-chan de mi lado. Desde que vi a Giotto mirándolo en su cuna. De alguna forma supe que si los dejaba…supe que me lo quitaría. –

Tsuyoshi chasqueo la lengua. –Pudiste haber tenido mucho más amor y cariño si no hubieras intervenido, pero tu obsesión con Giotto ya es enfermiza. Tú sobreprotección terminó por ahogarlo ¿no te das cuenta? Lo hiciste sufrir. –

La castaña bajo la mirada. –Gio-chan es mi todo. –

–Sé que nació en una época en la cual estabas muy mal, Nana, pero esa no es razón para excusar lo que le hiciste a Tsuna…no, a ambos. –Tsuyoshi le dio la espalda. –Fuiste mala y despiadada, y eso no hay nada que lo pueda justificar. –ella estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero el hombre se lo impidió. –Ya no quiero escucharte más. Vete, por favor, los muchachos no tardan en bajar a pedir de comer y no quiero que te vean aquí. –

La mujer apretó la tela de su blusa entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta, salió del local y camino deprisa por el camino que la llevó hasta allí. Tsuyoshi resoplo.

–Vaya mujer. –

.

.

.

– _Verte con esa cara de estúpido hacen que me entren ganas de golpearte._ –la voz de Reborn resonó en sus oídos como un eco.

En aquel momento se encontraba sentado en la cama de su alcoba con la espalda recargada en la pared, su vista estaba clavada en la ventana y escuchaba como los pajarillos cantaban una melodía natural pegajosa. Reborn cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se encamino hasta quedar frente a él.

–… _en este momento es la única cara que puedo poner, lo siento._ –

Reborn chasqueo la lengua. – _¿Qué tienes ahora?_ –lo miro detenidamente y alzó una ceja. – _¿Has estado llorando, Giotto?_ –

–… _sí. Hoy ha sido un día difícil. Pero tú…_ –lo miro con interés. – _¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Te desapareciste de repente ¿Estabas otra vez con Tsuna?_ –

– _Sí. Es un chico interesante._ –su honestidad confundió al rubio, quien se sentó correctamente, alarmado.

–… _él ¿te gusta?_ –pregunto temeroso. Reborn se sentó en la silla giratoria de su escritorio y subió los pies a la cama, justo a un lado de su amigo.

– _Me agrada, sí. Es diferente a las personas que he conocido hasta ahora._ –aceptó restándole importancia. – _Es inocente y simpático._ –

Giotto entrecerró los ojos. – _¿En serio? ¿Sabes qué cosas le gustan?_ –el entusiasmo que le inyecto a la pregunta hizo que Reborn lo mirara analíticamente. ¿Qué había cambiado desde ayer en él? Era extraño que repentinamente se animara por su cercanía al castaño, sí apenas ayer lo estaba tratando de regañar por acercársele de más.

– _Así que al final has decidido aceptar mi plan, ¿eh?_ –sonrío burlón. – _Pero temo decepcionarte, el chico sólo disfruta de estar con sus amigos._ –

Giotto esbozó una tenue sonrisa esperanzada. – _…amigos ¿eh? No ha cambiado mucho. Siempre le ha gustado estar acompañado._ –el oji azul subió las piernas a la cama y las abrazo contra su pecho.

Le gustaba la idea de que Tsuna ya no estuviera solo, le gustaba la idea de verlo protegido por sus personas cercanas, personas que habían tomado el trabajo de ser sus hermanos mayores y su familia. O bueno, eso fue lo que le dijo Daemon acerca de Alaude y los demás. Tal parecía que ellos lo habían estado cuidando en su lugar.

– _¿Te paso algo con tu madre?_ –pregunto Reborn alzando una ceja.

Para él no era tan difícil darse cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba a su amigo y que, probablemente, aquello tenía que ver con su madre. La cosa era que le preocupaba que era lo que había sucedido como para hacer llorar a Giotto.

–… _parece que no te puedo esconder nada ¿verdad?_ –sonrío tristemente. Reborn frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. – _Simplemente me di cuenta de que mi madre es una maldita…igual que yo. Ella sabía lo que le estaba haciendo a Tsuna y me dijo que era porque sólo yo merecía ser feliz…que creía que así la perdonaría por haber tenido a mi hermano… ¿Te das cuenta de su maldad?_ –susurro con la voz quebrada. – _Todo este tiempo he creído que ella no lo sabía y que no quería a Tsuna por mi culpa…pero resultó que al final estaba mejor enterada de lo que esperaba._ –las lágrimas volvieron a descender por sus mejillas de forma lenta.

El pelinegro apretó los labios con enfado. – _Espero que sepas que ambos son culpables de esta situación. Tú por hacerlo y ella por permitirlo. Sin embargo, ella era la adulta responsable de ambos y debió haber intervenido para bien, no para ayudarte a hundir a tu hermano._ –lo miro fijamente. – _…pero tú ya estás sufriendo lo suficiente por lo que hiciste… ¿Ella se arrepiente?_ –

Giotto soltó una risa irónica. – _¿Te parece que lo hace? ¿Ves a Tsuna o a Fuuta por aquí? ¡Ella pensaba hacerle lo mismo a Fuuta! No esta arrepentida para nada._ –musitó con rencor.

– _¿Daemon ya lo sabe? ¿G lo sabe?_ –

Giotto asintió pesadamente. – _Hace nada estuve con ellos. No sabía qué hacer y tú no estabas, así que fui a buscarlos. Hace un rato me acompañaron hasta aquí y se regresaron al restaurante de Asari. Me dijeron que Tsuna ya casi no se pasaba por la casa y que según Alaude vivía más tiempo con Tsuyoshi-san, o con ellos._ –miro por la ventana de nuevo. – _…ellos tienen razón, Reborn._ –

El otro suspiro. – _¿En qué?_ –

– _Al decirme que Tsuna es el más fuerte de los dos. Yo no sé qué debo hacer, me siento tan perdido al darme cuenta de lo que mamá hizo qué…dios, Tsuna lo ha sabido todo el tiempo, desde niño y fue capaz de salir adelante._ –

– _Él aún sufre. Sus ojos están llenos de tristeza. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con ellos, tú no podrías haber sobrevivido sí hubieras vivido en la misma forma que lo ha hecho Tsuna._ –

Giotto sonrío ligeramente. – _Tsuna puede ser el mejor sí sabes cómo alentarlo. Yo sé que es inteligente, sé que es fuerte y que puede hacer las cosas él sólo…y yo envidiaba eso de su personalidad._ –

– _Se parecen mucho a pesar de lo que creas. Sólo que Tsuna tiene demasiado corazón y es demasiado noble. Resulta muy sencillo lastimarlo._ –miro los ojos azulinos del rubio. – _Pero es tan fuerte que resulta difícil tumbarlo. Es capaz de salir adelante sí se lo propone, es cierto, pero necesita un incentivo, porque a causa de Nana cree que nada de lo que haga valdrá la pena._ –

Giotto se mordió los labios. – _¿Qué debo hacer, Reborn? Yo quiero…yo quiero ser parte de su vida, quiero que me permita acercarme a él._ –con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas. – _¿Qué debo hacer?_ –

Reborn se inclinó un poco hacía el frente y esbozó una sonrisa ladina. – _Te diré algo interesante._ –Giotto parpadeo. – _Probablemente él aún te quiera más de lo que te imaginas, pero…_ –agregó al notar como los ojos del otro se iluminaban emocionados. –… _se siente traicionado, me ha dicho que nunca entendió porque nunca lo quisiste sí él te quería mucho. Te será muy difícil lograr algo, pero debes empezar por demostrarle que estás realmente arrepentido y que quieres cambiar._ –

Giotto sonrío, pero un fugaz recuerdo lo hizo bajar la vista desilusionado. La cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla cómo Reborn se lo decía, porque no estaba tomando en cuenta lo que había sucedido hacía siete años. Tsuna no estaba simplemente enojado, debería odiarlo y temerle…y sabía que le tenía miedo. Sus ojos se lo demostraron en el momento que lo vio el otro día. Y lo peor es que no podía culparlo.

– _¿Y ahora que tienes, cabeza hueca?_ –interrogó hastiado.

El rubio desvío la mirada. ¿Qué sucedería sí le contaba a Reborn lo que hizo para que Tsuna lo odiara definitivamente? ¿Lo qué lo hizo huir a Italia durante tantos años? ¿Lo odiaría también? Bueno, sí llegaba a odiarlo no podía decir que no lo mereciera, sabía por experiencia propia que era muy sencillo encariñarse con Tsunayoshi, todos sus amigos lo adoraban, por eso no le extrañaría que Reborn ya estuviera tomándole cierto aprecio a su hermano. Pero…no, no podía seguir tomando el camino fácil. Había estado demasiados años cargando sobre sus hombros aquello que hizo. Era momento de decirlo, era tiempo de hacerle ver a Reborn porque nadie culpaba a Tsuna de que le temiera tanto, del porque era tan sobreprotegido.

– _Reborn yo, hace siete años…_ –

.

.

.

Un nuevo día en que esperaba a Tsuna sentado en las sillas de la biblioteca. Las suaves voces de las demás personas que se movían en los pasillos siguientes le llegaban como un lejano susurro, mientras él mismo miraba fijamente el techo. Su boca estaba apretada en una fina línea y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie de la mesa.

–¿Reborn? –Tsuna no había podido evitar el querer preguntar lo que le sucedía sí, al llegar, lo encontraba en ese estado.

Hacía menos de cinco minutos que Enma lo había acompañado hasta las puertas del edificio y que había logrado llevarse con él a Takeshi y Hayato, alegando necesitar ayuda con algunas materias para el examen de recuperación. Cuando entró y se despidió, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hasta el lugar que habían estado ocupando desde el primer día, se alegró mucho cuando lo vio allí sentado, pero su expresión ida y pensativa lo hizo preguntarse sí estaría bien. Antes de poder evitarlo lo estaba llamando.

–Oh, ya llegaste. –musitó en un tono serio, sentándose derecho y tendiéndole algunas hojas. El castaño parpadeo y se sentó donde siempre, frente a él, y tomó dubitativo los ejercicios. Luego de un momento lo miro y suspiro.

–¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó finalmente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Te ves…raro. –

El pelinegro alzó una ceja. –¿Yo? No, no tengo nada. Sencillamente estoy…cansado. –

Tampoco mentía. Había estado con Giotto hasta muy tarde y esa mañana se había levantado temprano para no tener que ver a Sawada Nana. El simple hecho de pensar en verla le hacía hervir la sangre de furia. Y lo cierto era que le preocupaba un poco Giotto, porque sí él sentía aquello, y eso que no era su madre, no quería pensar en lo que sentía su amigo.

Tsuna ladeo un poco el rostro y lo miro con desconfianza. –Ah, ya veo. –se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a examinar lo nuevo que haría ese día. Sus ojos chocolates repasaban las hojas, tratando de ganar un poco de concentración, pero la insistente mirada clavada en su persona le provocaban ciertos nervios.

Reborn, al notar que el chico comenzaría a hacer lo que le había preparado el día anterior, se dedicó a observarlo a detalle; su rostro, sus ojos clavados en las hojas, sus labios, su cabello ligeramente largo y desordenado en puntas, su piel blanca…y las cicatrices que bajaban por su clavícula hasta perderse en un punto incierto de su espalda y pecho.

Bueno, Giotto había tenido razón al decirle que tenías que ver a detalle al chico para notar las cicatrices. En un primer momento no eran tan visibles, pero ahora que lo sabía había sido más fácil ubicarlas.

Se mordió los labios tratando de contener un poco la furia que sentía contra su amigo. A decir verdad, cuando escuchó lo que Giotto tenía que decir, le dieron muchas ganas de darle la paliza de su vida, pero se contuvo cuando vio el rostro arrepentido y horrorizado del rubio. Quizás, el que lo contará por sí mismo por primera vez desde que lo hizo, le hacía darse cuenta a Sawada de la verdadera magnitud de sus acciones. Aquello le daba un nuevo significado y entendía el horror que debió sentir Giotto al momento de aceptar en voz alta lo que hizo siete años atrás.

–…es incómodo que te me quedes viendo así, Reborn. –resopló Tsuna alzando la vista. –¿Qué pasa? –pregunto de nuevo, soltando el lapicero y concentrando toda su atención en el mayor.

Reborn esbozó una sonrisa. –Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, Tsuna. –

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y suspiro. No sacaría nada de estar preguntándole a Reborn lo que le sucedía, era evidente que fuese lo que fuese no quería decírselo. Y él no podía simplemente obligarlo a que le tuviera confianza como para contarle sus asuntos. Le dolía un poco, sí, lo aceptaba, pero eso no quería decir que no lo entendiera.

–Sí no es nada…supongo que está bien. –le sonrío un poco, tratando de ignorar la mirada que se negaba a apartarse de su persona.

.

.

.

–…Enma, Enma. –la voz de Hayato lo hizo aterrizar de nuevo en la tierra. Parpadeo un par de veces y lo miro por encima de la pila de hojas revueltas que tenía enfrente.

–¿Sí? –

El peli plata mascullo algo inentendible para el pelirrojo y se sentó en la alfombra que tenía en su sala.

–¿Tú sabes por qué Tsuna ha estado yéndose por su cuenta todas las tardes después de dejar a Fuuta con Mukuro? –vaya, Enma debió haber sabido que Hayato jamás se andaba por las ramas.

–Uhm, ¿Qué te hace pensar qué lo sé? –interrogó lo más seguro que pudo. A lo lejos escuchó a Takeshi en su cocina, preparando algo para la comida.

–Últimamente los he visto cuchichear entre ustedes durante los recesos, el amante de la disciplina también lo ha notado. –señalo en dirección de la cocina. –Y el friki del béisbol también. –se cruzó de brazos. –Suéltalo de una vez. –

Enma suspiro. –No es nada del otro mundo, solo me dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender. –miro un momento a Gokudera. –Me pidió que no dijera nada, en la mañana me comento que ya después se los diría a ustedes, así que no me hagas faltar a mi palabra de silencio. –

Hayato resoplo. Mantener el silencio cuando uno lo pedía era regla entre ellos. Era tan importante como el mismo hecho de respirar, faltar a esa palabra no era bueno, así que le gustase o no, tendría que esperar a que Tsunayoshi les dijera por sí mismo lo que sucedía. Enma había prometido guardar silencio, después de todo.

–No te preocupes, Haya-chan, Tsuna nos lo dirá luego. –el gritó de Takeshi resonó por todo el apartamento de Enma, mientras el oji verde se levantaba de un salto.

–¡Deja de decirme así, friki del béisbol! –

El pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente. Recurrir a esa regla había sido bajo, pero necesario. No podía ir por ahí diciendo a los cuatro vientos que su amigo se estaba viendo con Reborn Arcobaleno, el mejor amigo de Giotto, como sí nada. Sencillamente sería caótico, Alaude, muy seguramente, trataría de morderlo hasta la muerte al igual que Kyoya.

'Tsuna-kun, vaya líos en los que me metes' Pensó resignado.

.

.

.

– _¡Me voy a Japón!_ –canturreo Dino alegremente por los pasillos de la empresa. Sus pasos eran animados y rápidos.

– _¿De nuevo?_ –una voz tersa y suave resonó tras él.

Dino se giró y le sonrío a Uni Giglio Nero con alegría. – _¡Sí! Voy a ver a mi hermanito, hace unos días un amigo me dijo que estaba mal y que necesitaba apoyo emocional. ¡Mi deber es cuidarlo y velar por su seguridad!_ –asintió, como sí aquello fuera una verdad universal. Uni soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

–… _creo que mi hermana ya me había comentado algo sobre eso._ –se posiciono a su lado y reanudo su camino junto a Dino. – _¿O fue mamá?_ –

El rubio soltó una risita tonta y se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. – _Le pedí a Romario el favor de que le avisara a Luce para no perder tiempo._ –

Uni sonrío. – _…algún día me gustaría ir contigo a visitar a tu hermano, quisiera ver como es Japón._ –la mirada azulada reflejo una ensoñación que enterneció al otro.

– _¡Vamos! Estoy seguro de que tu madre no se negará a que vengas conmigo._ –señaló el pasillo tras él. – _Regresemos a preguntarle._ –la menor parpadeo sorprendida, después esbozó una sonrisa emocionada y asintió mientras lo jalaba del brazo con prisa.

– _¡Sí!_ –

.

.

.

Giotto se recargó en la pared de su habitación y observo fijamente el techo.

Sí bien la noche anterior se había armado de valor para confesarle a Reborn lo que había hecho, eso no quitaba que siguiera teniendo miedo de cómo reaccionaría su amigo. Habían sido tantos años aparentando ser alguien perfecto que ahora…ahora que había hablado todo se sentía bastante irreal.

Decir lo que lo torturaba le hizo darse cuenta de que aquello que hizo había sido horrible. Jamás imagino que decirlo y contárselo a alguien más lo haría sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía sentir recordarlo y saberlo. Era un sentimiento tan grotesco que difícilmente podía soportarlo.

Y no sabía cómo había hecho su hermano para seguir adelante a pesar de que sabía cómo era realmente Nana. A pesar de todo aquello que le sucedió. Lo envidaba…y lo envidiaba mucho. Esa capacidad suya para sentir amor por alguien como él, por alguien capaz de hacerle daño. Tsuna era sorprendente.

Imaginaba como sería ser Fuuta. Cómo lo vería, cómo lo idealizaría. Lo que se sentiría ser el hermano menor de Tsunayoshi. Sin duda alguna sabía de antemano que amor le sobraría, protección y cuidados también…pero además de eso… ¿Qué más? ¿Sería capaz de comprenderlo y amarlo por igual? ¿Siendo Fuuta sería capaz de entender como pensaba, como sentía…cómo actuaba? ¿Podría?

No, no, no. Mejor pregunta era ¿Ganaría algo solo lamentándose ahí, sentado en su alcoba, escondido del mundo y de sus hermanos? No, no ganaría nada, al contrario, lo perdería todo sí seguía desperdiciando su tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo…y sabía que ese algo le llevaría más que solo unas semanas. Necesitaba invertir mucho tiempo y esfuerzos, y para eso necesitaría muchos meses, inclusive muchos años.

Y eso estaba bien para él, porque ya lo había decidido. Se quedaría en Japón el tiempo necesario, haría lo que fuese por conseguir el perdón de Tsuna. Lo que fuese, realmente ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que antes no hizo. Y ni siquiera su madre podría impedírselo.

Su decisión estaba tomada.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa!

He vuelto con otro capítulo, ahora más largo, espero les guste :)

En fin, hoy no tengo mucho que decir en notas de la autora, así que pasemos a los agradecimientos, gente ;)

 **akykuran:** _¡Muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz de que te guste la historia y de que la tengas en buen concepto! Jaja, Reborn no tardará en darse cuenta de algunas cosas, pero Tsu-chan es medio lento, así que ¿Quién sabe? Todo podría suceder. ¡Gracias por leer! Sí tienes alguna sugerencia no dudes en hacerla, tomaré en cuenta todo tipo de comentarios ¡Gracias!_

 **Shiho-Akemi:** _Jaja, me alegra mucho que te emocione el fic, se hace lo mejor para que la historia guste. De igual forma espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Rinaco-Sawada:** _Oh, no agradezcas, me gusta responder los review porque es la forma en la que puedo agradecerles por comentar y, además, porque así transmito la alegría me dan con sus comentarios. En cuanto a Reborn, pues, las cosas ya se irán haciendo más evidentes, solo esperemos que Tsuna no sea tan lento como suele ser :D En fin, Giotto es medio tonto, hay que ser comprensivas :) ¡Espero el capi te haya gustado!_

 **Ritsu-Vongola:** _Jaja, descuida, tratare de publicar más a menudo, sólo que la inspiración no se vaya. Me alegra que te guste la historia._

 **Natsu Kushina:** _Jaja, Reborn es lindo cuando quiere, como siempre. Gracias por los ánimos, me alegran el día :)_

 **Natsume Akihiko:** _Oh, sí, entiendo lo que es tratar de enviar un review en celular, el otro día lo hice y me desesperé. Así que, descuida, te entiendo, la intención es lo que cuenta, los comentarios siempre animan a las escritoras/os. Así que, por ello, trate de hacer un capi más largo, sólo que eso ocasiono que me tardará más, en fin, gracias por comentar :D_

¡Y a todos los demás lectores/as, gracias por leer también! Me alegran el día.

Espero tengan un lindo fin de semana y que estén muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


End file.
